My Brother Menma
by foxface123
Summary: Anyone seen the Road to Ninja trailers? This is a little theory thingy of mine..: What if Naruto didn't grow up entirely alone? What if he had a brother who took his pain with him? What if his brother loved him more than a brother should... MENMA/NARUTO! YAOI! (if you don't know who menma is, go look up- Naruto Road to Ninja Menma- on google er somethin.) REVIEW! ITS GONNA BE GOOD!
1. Menma and Naruto Uzumaki

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! THOSE RIGHTS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO-SENSEI!**

**Okay so i'm in the middle of two story's now. This came to my head after recently watching the preview for the Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja movie that came out recently. SOO! You guys should go on youtube or google and look up Menma Road to Ninja. **

**Naruto: But, i don't have a brother... Unless you count Sasuke...**

**Menma: Heh, you do now Naru-kun.**

**Naruto: Onii-chan! You scared me...*mumbles incoherent words***

**Me: HERE WE GO!**

**/**

"Onii-chan (brother)! Where'd you goo?... *pouts*. I don't wanna play anymore! *sits down indian style*" 4 year old Naruto Uzumaki was currently looking for his brother who happened to be a whiz at hide-and-go-seek. Naruto always lost. Or, always gave up after 2 minutes.. Heh.. Naruto Uzumaki has blonde hair, beautiful azure eyes, tan skin, rose colored pouty lips, and 3 whisker marks on each side of his cheeks, making him resemble a fox. "You always do that, idiot." Someone whispered in Naruto's ear, causing him to jump up on feet, squealing a very UN manly squeal. "ONII-CHAN! YOUR SCARY!" "Hmm? Am I?" "Yes.." Naruto pouts and turns away from 7 year old Menma Uzumaki, hid brother. Menma Uzumaki has black hair, a bit longer than Naruto's but still the same style, dark black eyes, Whisker marks on either side of his face just like Naruto's, and tan skin as well. They're identical twins. Except they're 3 years apart. If that makes sense. The only difference is the eyes and the hair. (A/N:sorry, i dont know what to call them i forgot lol) Menma laughs to himself and asks in a soft voice "Would _ramen_ make you feel better, Naru?" Naruto brightens up at the suggestion and jumps onto his feet, grabs Menma's hand, and starts running in one move yelling "RAMEN! RAMEN! RAAMMMEEENNN!~" Menma just shakes his heads at his little brothers actions.

*slurp slurp sslluuurrpp* "Neh, onii-chan. Aren't you gonna eat too?" Naruto asks, noticing his brother wasn't touching his ramen. No. Menma was currently glaring at everyone who looked at his little brother bad. They tried to out do him, but then looked away because his glares promised death to them all if they didn't back off. "...eat too?" He barely caught the end of his brother's question, turning to the little blonde angel sitting next to him. "Yeah. Sorry Naru, I got distracted." Naruto smiled at him and then went back to eating his precious noodles.

/

**Alright soo, that's the first chappie. I know it's short, but i kinda needed to set it up a bit. **

**Naruto: *drooling and thinking* 'Raammmeennnn...'**

**Menma and I: *drooling and thinking* 'Naaarruutoooooo...'**

**Sakura: I have no part in this. *walks away***

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-foxface123**


	2. Mistakes going unnoticed

**Sup broskies?! Lawl.. Anyways this one is gonna be good.. Sorry if its short i usually just write what going on in my head and then edit later..**

**Naruto: That's unprofessional..**

**Menma: *slides his arms around Naruto's waist* Your unprofessional.**

**Naruto: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!**

**Menma: *calm as ever* You don't make any sense.**

**Naruto: SHUT-UP!**

**Menma: *still wrapped around Naruto, and calm* You shut-up.**

**Naruto: AAHHHHH!-~**

**/**

Normal POV

Naruto Uzumaki, 13 years old. Academy student and currently sitting on a swing all by himself, waiting for his brother. 'I wish they'd ask me to play..' He thinks, looking at all the kids laughing and chasing each other. "Naru!" Naruto looks up and his face brightens immensely seeing his older brother, who is now 16. "Onii-chan! Your here!" "Of course i'm here, why wouldn't i be?" Naruto looks down with a sad expression. "I thought you would've been on a mission er somthin.." He mumbles. Menma chuckles and wraps his arms around Naruto's waist and putting his chin on Naruto's shoulder. People walking by new that it was wrong, what Menma felt for Naruto. Everyone new he loved his little brother more than a brother should. Well, everyone except little Naru-chan of course. *rumble rumble* Naruto blushes and looks at his offending tummy, protesting for food. Menma laughs. "Hungry? Good because i already made dinner." He detaches himself from Naruto and takes his hand, gently pulling him away from the Academy. "It isn't ramen, is it?" Naruto asks, dissapointed that they probably wouldn't be eating his favorite food. "No Naruto. It isn't ramen." "Awwww..." "Heh, don't worry Naru. We're gonna have sushi and chicken stir-fry. How's that sound?" Naruto brightens up and nods his head, indicating that he would enjoy that to.

"Mmm! That was yummy onii-chan!" "Hmm.. Good i'm glad you liked it Naru." Menma glances over at his brother and notices there's some rice on had side of his mouth. 'I shouldn't...' But he can't help it. He leans over the table, gently grasps Naruto's face, and slowly, as if savoring the flavor of his little brother, licks the rice off. Naruto moans at the feeling, and then blushes. Menma gets a hazy look in his eyes and leans in to kiss Naruto, but he stops midway. 'What am i doing?!' He yells at himself. His face is only an inch away from Naruto's, their lips barely touching. He looks at Naruto, expecting disgust and hate in his eyes, but instead is surprised to see want, lust and love. 'Does Naru feel this way too?' He wonders as he closes the gap between them. Naruto's eyes close and so does Menma's. 'Naru's lips are soft...' Menma thinks to himself. He slides his tongue across Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. Naruto slowly, almost shyly, opens his mouth and Menma slips his tongue into Naru's warm wet cavern. Menma explores every inch of Naruto's mouth. Naruto moans and Menma starts getting hard from the beautiful sounds Naruto makes. He put his left hand on the small of Naruto's back and his right hand under his legs, lifting Naruto up while Naruto wraps his arms around Menma's neck never braking the kiss. Menma was going to the couch when he tripped over a chair and ended up falling on the ground on top of Naruto. Naruto groans inside the kiss. Menma feels a burning in his lungs and brakes the kiss, getting air. He looks down at the flushed panting Naruto and remembers his erected cock. He glances down at Naruto region and notices that Naruto is semi-erect. Placing his hand down, Menma slowly rubs up and down on Naruto's thigh. Naruto moans and bucks his hips up, wanting to feel some friction. Menma slides his hand up Naruto's shirt and rubs a nipple making Naruto moan again. He then positions himself between Naruto's legs and starts slowly grinding their manhood together. Naruto gasps and hold on to Menma for dear life, wanting to feel more. "Tell me what you want, Naru.. Is this good?" Menma says huskily. "M-menma... Plleaassee! MOOREEE!" Naruto shouts. Menma swoops down and steals a chaste kiss from Naruto swallowing his pants and moans. He was about to go further when there was a knock on the door.


	3. Hurt

**Thank you guys for reading and liking, making me a favorite!~ Your all AWESOME! Reviews are totally welcome. I'd like some constructive criticism if needed. Uh so, YEAH! Thanks for readin and... Well, yep.**

**Naruto: You... *sigh* Never mind.**

**Me: What?**

**Naruto: Well... It's just-**

**Menma: You suck at reeling people in. *so blunt***

**Me: W- well i mmean... OH SHUT UP MENMA! So mean... *mumbles incoherent words***

**Naruto: ...**

**/**

**Normal POV**

Menma slammed the door open to see who DARED to ruin his moment with _**his**_Naru-chan when he came face to face with one of Naruto's peer Hinata Hyuuga. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" He asked, getting more and more frustrated. "I-is N-n-n-..NARUTO-KUN HERE?!" She all but screamed out, blushing and stuttering incoherently. Menma ground his teeth together and was about to tell her to fuck off when Naruto came bounding to the door saying "HINA-CHAN!" He glomped her and she was practically half-way between fainting and staying conscious. Menma started getting a tick on his forehead. "N-n-naruto-kun W-ee Have a-a d-d-d-d-d-ATE r-remem-ber?" Menma could only stare shell-shocked as Naruto gasps and muttered an apology while running up the stairs to get changed. Hinata looked relieved and uncomfortable as Menma stood at the door with his hair covering his eyes and shaking with fury. Naruto came back down the stairs with orange skinny jeans on and a black muscle shirt running a hand through his over-ruly and messy hair. Either way, it still looked cute. And Naruto looked like a sex god. Hinata blushed and looked away while Menma started getting a nosebleed but held it in, not ruining his ego. Just as Naruto was going to walk out the door, Menma gently grabbed his arm and told Hinata he needed to talk to Naruto for a second. He then shut the door and turned Naruto towards him.

Menma POV

"What the hell is going on Naruto?" I ask very confused. Naruto just looks at me confused and then says "What do you meen?" WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK I MEEN?! "I meen why are you going on a date?! Don't you remember... You know." Naruto looks thoughtful for a minute, and then his face lights up with recognition. "Ohh! What? Isn't that what brothers do Onii-chan?" Naruto asks me looking confused. My heart brakes a little. Now i understand. Ugh, i'm disgusting. Taking advantage of him like that... "Yeah Naru... But let's not do that anymore, okay?" I say in a soft tone. Naruto frowns and says "But Onii-chan... *blushes* That felt nice..." I look intently at Naruto. Kami he's gorgeous. I realize I can set things right. Right here and now. I manage to grind out "You... You can do those kinds of things with Hinata, and other people Naru... Just... Just not with me, okay? Do you understand? Not with me..." Naruto contemplates this and then smiles warmly at me. My heart speeds up and I hold down the blush threatening to rise upon my cheeks. He gives me a foxy grin and says "Okay Onii-chan! I'll remember, don't worry!" I smile weakly and shuffle him out the door. They say their bye's and leave. Going on their...Date.


	4. Feelings bubble

**HERROOO!**

**Naruto: ... H... Herro?**

**Me: YAY! Naru-chan you said it back!**

**Naruto: I-it was more like a question..**

**Menma: Your both idiots.**

**Me & Naru: HEY!**

**/**

Menma POV

It's been a whole month. A whole MONTH they have been dating. A whole MONTH! And by 'they' I mean MY Naru and that shitty Hyuuga! (A/N: dont get me wrong i love hinata but he needs to hate for the story) I mean DAMN IT! Ugh... I'm getting a migraine. *rumble rumble* *sigh* Looks like i'm gonna have to go to the market... Again... For the fifth time this week. DAMN IT TUMMY WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?! *sigh* *rumble* *groan* Whatever.

I guess Salmon will be okay... I'll make sushi...and ramen... Oh Naru.. Can't you see how much I need you. Ever since the Hyuuga You've been gona so much, only to come back by the time its night. *sigh, again* Oh well. At least he's-

Normal POV

Menma stops and is sorta shocked to see none other than Naruto himself. But he looks sad. REAL sad. Menma quickly runs over to Naruto and stands in front of him. "Naru?" He asks softly. Naruto gasps and looks up, realizing that Menma was here. "Onii-chan? W-what are you doing *sniffle* here?" He asks wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Menma responds, holding up the grocery bag, "Ran out of food..." "Oh..." They sit there in an awkward silence until Menma suggest's "Do you... Wanna have dinner with me, Naru?" Naruto looks up. He smiles warmly at Menma and said "That sounds great."

"So... Why were you crying Naru? And don't lie to me, I can tell you know." Menma says, going straight to the point. Naruto mumbles incoherently. "What?" Menma asks, starting to get agitated that Naruto wasn't telling him anything. He usually shoots it right out. Not this time. "Naruto." Menma says, his voice stern. Naruto looks across the table to Menma, watching him intently. "Onii-chan... I was crying because of you." Naruto says monotone. Menma is, to say in the least, appalled. "Me?" Menma asks, hurt in his voice. Naruto moves his gaze to the table. "You know... I love you right, Onii-chan?" Naruto asks softly. Menma's eyes soften and he says "I love you too Naru. You can tell me anything you know?" Naruto looks up again locking eyes with Menma. "I know..." He says his voice barely above a whisper. Menma smiles at him and takes the dishes to the kitchen. When he returns Naruto is on the couch, curled into a ball. Menma walks over and wraps his arms around Naruto, pulling him into his embrace. Naruto uncoils and clings onto Menma's shirt. *sniffle sniffle* "So Naru. You gonna tell me why i made you cry?" Menma try's again. "Yeah... B-but I don't know why Onii-chan... It's not your fault exactly... I guess I could say it's mine actually..." "Naruto?" "It's just I've been feeling strange Onii-chan- "Naru-" "I don't know whats going on but somethings different." "Wai-" "It's not my fault right? It's not MY fault everything changed, right?!" "Look Naru you need t-" "I-i d-d-idn't w-want anything t-to happen to us... *sniffle* I-it's just.. I-i had t-to get a-away... F-rom O-onii-chan! A-and I-i thought it w-would w-w-ork, b-but i-it didn'-t! Gomen Onii-chan! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO B-" "NARUTO! CALM DOWN!" Menma grabbed Naruto's crying face and made him look him in the eye. *sniffle sniffle sob sob* "Naru... What are you saying, huh? Did i do something?" "N-no..." "Then why are you so sad? Please tell me Naruto..." " I c-can't..." "You can tell me anything-" "NO! I CAN'T TELL YOU EVERYTHING! YOU'D HATE ME ONII-CHAN!" **"Never." **Menma said forcefully, almost angrily. Naruto was stunned. Menma had never said anything like _that_ before. "O...Okay Onii-chan...I'll tell you... If you promise... You won't hate me?" "I promise. Honestly Naru what would ever make me hate yo-" "I love you."

/

**Holy shmow, cliffhanger ahh!**

**Naruto: *blushing worse than hianta***

**Menma: ...**

**Me: Guys?**

**Menma & Naruto:...**

**Me: O_o ookkayy theenn...**

**Sasuke: Review.**

**Me: Sasuke? Your not in this one.**

**Sasuke: Shut-it dobe.**

**Me: *gasp* I am NOT a dobe TEME!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Go back to the filler episodes.**

**Sasuke: *Gasp* O.O**


	5. Presents and Fangirls

**Heerrooo! I'm sowwy i havn't been updating recently. I've been busy. NARU-CHANS BIRTHDAY IS ON THE TENTH OF OCTOBER! I'M MAKING CUPCAKES IN CELEBRATION FOR HIS BIRTHDAY! :33**

**Naruto" *blushes* Brooke-chan, you don't have to do that...**

**Me: BUT OF COURSE NARUTO-KUN! IF I DIDN'T I'D BE A BAD WIFE NOW WOULDN'T I?**

**Naruto:...Y-our not my...Wife...**

**Me: *evil glint in eyes* But of course I am Naruto-Otto. *chuckles***

**Naruto: O_o**

**/**

Hinata POV

*blushing* N-Naruto-kun so nice... He's been the best b...b...B...B-...BOYFRIEND! *pant pant, blushing* I-i've ever h-had. Well actually, the only boyfriend I've ever had. I hope that doesn't change. *smiles warmly* I should go see him. *gasp* B-but i can't go empty handed. That would be rude. especially showing up uninvited. Hmm... What does Naruto-kun like? Besides ramen. *giggle giggle* Hmm... He likes animals right? What about... A fox. *giggle* He does look like a fox. He soo kawaii! *blushes* *whispers* "_And i'm dating him..."_ "Dating who?"

Normal POV

Hinata just about wet her pants when she turned around and saw Sakura standing beside her. "S-sakura-san. You scared me." Sakura laughed and says "Ha ha. Sorry Hinata i saw you standing here so i came to say hi. And then you said something about _dating someone?" _Sakura said, melancholy lacing her voice while she raised and eye brow. Hinata started blushing and stuttering. "I-i-i d-don't k-k-k-know what y-your talk-ing ab-ou-o-OUT S-saku-ra-s-s-san!" Hinata yelled out. Sakura just laughed and stood in front of Hinata with her hands clasped behind her back and grinned saying "Come on Hinata, you can tell me. I won't say anything, i promise!" Sakura pouted, giving Hinata puppy dog eyes. "Pwweeeaasse?" *sigh* "O-okay.." "YAY!" Sakura grabbed Hinata by her hand and dragged her over to her house.

/

"What..." I ask, stunned. Naruto blushes and looks down. "I... I said I love you." I can't believe it. My hearts beating so fast, I know i'm blushing. Naruto's still looking down. I can't see his facial expression, but he's starting to shake. Why would he be shaking? Is he cold er some- Ohh... He's crying... Wait? CRYING?! "N-Naruto?" I ask, worry and concern lacing my voice. He starts shaking even more, I can hear his sobs. My heart wrenches. "Naru, what are you crying for?" "I-i k-k-knew you would h-h-hate me!" What? Hate him? What made him think that? I chuckle. Naruto sniffles and starts wiping his eyes. But by this time i'm laughing. *sniffle* Naruto looks up at me confused and then glare/pouts at me. "*sniffle* W-whats so funny?!" He yells at me, blushing. "H-ey! This isn't funny Onii-chan! Don't be a jerk! Ugh! I knew i shouldn't have said anything! You... YOU!" I grab Naruto's face and smash our lips together immediantly shutting him up.

/

"NARUTO?!" Sakura practically all but screamed at me. I blush and look down at the tea she paced in front of me before i whispered his name out loud by accident. She's looking at me with wide eyes, looking for answers. "Y-yes." "OHMYGOSHTHISISAWESOMEWHATARE WEGONNADO?!YOUHAVEGOTTO-" "S-sakura, i can't understand you." She takes a deep breathe and starts over. "OH MY GOSH THIS IS AWESOME WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! YOU HAVE GOT TO TELL ME ALL THE DETAILS NOW! NOW! NOW _NOW!" _She yells at me...Again. At least this time i can understand her. " W-well about a month ago or so N-naruto-kun came up and asked me if i wanted to go get some r-ramen with him. I couldn't let that pass me by, b-but all i managed to do was nod dumbly. After that, N-naruto-kun asked me again, and so i obliged. Then he asked me on an actual date. We've been d-dating since t-then." I tell her, blushing like a tomato. She sits there looking at her tea. I can see the wheels turning in her head, saving all the details. "This is SOO KAWAII! You two are totally meant to be with each other! Just like Sasuke and I!" I give her a questioning look before smiling warmly. I don't know what she's talking about, "...like Sasuke and I!", Sasuke isn't even in the village. And beside's that, he and Naruto-kun had a thing anyways. If he came back, Naruto-kun probably would be his target. I blush. That means Naruto'kun had experience with a male. That's hot. "Anyways. How's it going with you two? Have you done anything yet?" She winks at my and i blush. Actually, Naruto-kun and i have already hit it up before. Well, almost. I got him in his boxers, me in my bra and underwear, when Neji knocked on the door. Damn it Neji. Naruto-kun looked absolutely delicious! Him shirtless and hovering over me. Him panting. When I touched him a moaned. It was the sexiest, richest, most addictive sound i've ever heard. Oh god, i'm wet. *blushes* "Y-yeah... W-we d-d-did actually." "REALLY?!" Sakura screams. I blush even more and take a sip up my forgotten tea. It's warm now. "Yes. W-we were close, b-but then t-the-re was an interruption." I tell her. She squeals. *sigh* This is gonna be a long night.

/

**OH YEAH! POSSIBLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN YET! :DD**

**Menma: That's pretty sad.**

**Me: HEY! **

**Naruto: Hina-chan got wet thinking of me. *giggle giggle***

**Hinata: *rubbing herself* N-naruto-k-kun!**

**Me: *snickers* Ima pervert. Ima have Menma and Naru-chan go to town!**

**Sakura: *blushes, starts rubbing herself***

**Itachi: Perverts.**


	6. Sex Nosebleeds Ducky towels

**Herooo everyone! I'm sorry for not updating that much. Also i read the reviews and thank you. Yeah i know the chapters are short, but i think of it in my head and then i don't know how to put it down as amazing as it is in my wittle bitty bwain! heh heh. oh and sorry for misspelling as well. i usually just type shiz down, and then post it. i keep on being lazy...**

**Naruto: That explains why you keep on saying your gonna get 'Ninja Fit' and then don't do anything. :/**

**Me: AH! THE SECRETS OUT! O.O**

**Naruto: \:} yeaahhh...**

**WARNING: LEMON!**

**/**

"Ngh.." Naruto moaned as Menma sucked on his collar bone. His shirt, along with Menma's, was long gone. Pants as well. All that was left were their boxers. Menma licked back up Naruto's neck and along his jawline stopping and placing a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips with his own. Naruto bucked up, wanting more friction. This time, Menma gave it to him. He ground their hips slowly together, wanting Naruto to beg for more. " UGH! M-Menma! F-fast-er!" Naruto latched onto him and started grinding upward picking up the pace. Menma groaned and slammed Naruto against the wall, lifting his legs (Naruto's) and wrapping them around his (Menma's) waist, grinding harder and faster. "Oh! Oh GOD! YEEEESS!" Naruto yelled out, his head banging against the wall. Menma attacked Naruto's right, pink nipple, sucking and nibbling making Naruto moan loud. "N-naruto... The b-bed..." Menma practically moaned out. They stumbled down the hallway into their room, landing on the bed not so gracefully. Menma started licking down Naruto's neck and chest. He got to Naruto's stomach and Naruto gasped and grabbed Menma's hair, keeping him there. Menma wondered what was so good about that certain area, when he looked down and saw Naruto's seal showing. He chuckled and huskily said "Sensitive Naru? What if I do this..." He traced the seal slowly, sensually making Naruto whimper and groan, going crazy. "M-menma... Pleeeasse..." Menma followed Naruto's request and continued downward. He got to the waistband of Naruto's boxers and hooked his thumbs around the spandex. He pulled them down and Naruto's arousal sprang up. "Hmm... Want me to take care of this Naru?" Menma asked, grabbing the base of Naruto's cock and slowly moving up. Naruto made a throaty noise Menma assumed was a moan and dumbly nodded his head. Menma licked the slit before, without warning, taking Naruto whole all the way down to the back of his throat. "Ahhh! Ahh mmmphh.." Naruto couldn't even speak clearly. 'FFUUCKK!' Was all he could think. Naruto'd never felt so much pleasure in his whole life. 'Nooothing could get better than this.." He thought as Menma picked up the pace, his head bobbing up and down as his tongue swirled around Naruto manhood. "Ah! AH! M... I... I'm g-gonnaaAA!" Naruto screamed as he came in Menma's mouth. Menma swallowed every drop of Naruto's sweet substance. Laying down Naruto panted heavily. "You okay?" Menma asked, seeing his brother looked pretty worn out. "Y-yeah i-i'm f-fine..." Naruto stuttered. Menma chuckled and said "Good. Because we're not done yet." Naruto looked up eyes wide and said "We're not?" "Nope." Menma bent down and sucked on Naruto's thigh while pumping Naruto's arousal back to life. Naruto groaned and whimpered when Menma stopped pumping and hovered over him. Menma gave Naruto a soft kiss before asking his question.

Menma POV

"Where's some lotion?" I ask. Naruto blushes hard core and turns his head away. I raise an eye brow. "Naruto?" He just mumbles something and points to the nightstand. I give him a funny look and reach over, opening the drawer. What's inside makes my dick twitch and me eye brows shoot to the sky. Inside the drawer is a bottle of lube and a vibrator. "W... Naruto?" I ask astonished. What in the hell was this doing in her- "S..ke..." I can't catch what he says. I look over to him and say "What?" ... Silence. *sigh* "Naruto, why do you have this?" I ask again. He blushes even more then mumbles "It's just something Sasuke-teme and I... Uh... 'Experimented' together. I was always the bottom so-" I slam my lips to Naruto's shutting him up. My stomach is boiling with jealousy and all i see is red. I swear if I see that fucking Uchiha over here again i'm gonna... AH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO! I grab the lube and vibrator, while still kissing Naruto, and rub the lube onto the vibrator. Then without warning , I slide it into Naruto's so called 'virgin' hole and he screams out. The screaming doesn't last long because then I turn the vibrator on high and look for his sweet spot, which i found the first time (go me), keeping it there. He clinches the sheets and moans loudly inside my mouth. I brake the kiss and put my lips to his ear saying "Your mine now Naruto. Don't let that fucking Uchiha touch you." He starts giggling... WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE HAVE TO BE GIGGLING ABOUT?! "WHAT?!" I yell out. He giggles harder and says shakily "I-i never did th-at w-ITH S-s-SASUKE M..Mnnmaa... Ugh... npghm... I-i w-w-was pfhht.. P-play-ing..." "Then why the hell do you have this stuff?" He blushed and says "It w-was g-g-gonna beeE f-for Kkashiii-seeneei..ii ann-d I-i-irukAA-seSeIII! B-b-BUT NOW! Y-Y-YOU R-RUIN-ED-D I-*hiccup* it!" I stare for a little while before grinning and pushing the vibrator harder onto his prostate. He screams and arches his back, clawing at the sheets. "M-m-mMENMA?!" He yells at me. I chuckle darkly and say "Oh Naru, you naughty thing. Tricking me like that? Silly." I wanna keep tormenting him, but seeing my sexy little brother writhering underneath me like that almost sends me over the edge. I pull the vibrator out and he gasps. Realization hits me like a brick. He's not a virgin. Heh heh... Oops. I give him butterfly kisses underneath his ear and direct my groan over his hole. "You okay with this Naru?" I ask, still feeling bad about sticking a vibrator up his ass. He nods and says "Y-yes..." I nod and slowly, carefully enter him. And HOLY SHIT! It's taking ALL my willpower not to just ram into my little brother and pound him into oblivion. "God Naru..." "ngh.." He barely replies. I lean down and kiss him. He gasps. I'm in.

/

Hinata POV

"NO! You need to wear this one instead! No, wait. OHH! This one! THIS ONE!" Sakura-san has been saying this kind of stuff for a little while. Actually not a little while. For about 5 hours now. "Sakura-san. I don't think this is necessary..." She been making me try on different clothes and different stores ever since i told her about Naruto-kun and I. She wants us to go all the way. That's why i'm currently in a playboy bunny costume... She thinks it'll turn Naruto-kun on. I blush. I thought of Naruto-kun in a bunny outfit like this one. That's hot. "How about a naughty maid? Or-OR a nurse! Ohhh! Or you could be a police woman!" "Ano-" "Or a Zombie! Yeah! Then you can bite him! Ohhh! I bet that'll turn him on!" "Sakura-" "How about a puppy? Or a-" "SAKURA-SAN!" She turns to me blinking in confusion. "What?" *sigh* "I don't think this is necessary Sakura-san. I mean, N-naruto-kun will decide when he's ready. Right? So this stuff... I don't need it." Sakura pouts. I start to feel bad, when i hear a noise. Not just any noise, but a scream. Not just anyone's scream, but Naruto-kun's scream. "N-naruto-kun?!" I yell out. Sakura gasps and we start running in to direction of Naruto-kun's house. Once we reach there, we start banging on the door. The door opens and Naruto-kun's brother, Menma, opens the door with a towel around his waist. He looks like he just got out of the shower. Then I see a pair of blue eyes peek over his shoulder. It's Naruto-kun. "N-n-naruto-k-kun are y-you alri-ght?" I stutter. He blinks and then steps out from behind Menma. I have to keep myself from spewing blood everywhere. Naruto-kun's in nothing but a short, little ducky blanket towel.

(go on google and type in duck blanket towel. it's down the pade. it's a towel blanket that looks like a cute duck. now picture that little thing on Naru-chan. *nosebleed*)

"N-n-n-" "HINA-CHAN!" Naruto glomps me and I cover my nose with my hand, trying to keep blood off of him. "Naruto?" We both look to the side and a gasps and yells "SSAAAAAKKURRAA-CHHAAANNNN!" He glomps her too and she almost falls over. "SAKURA-CHAN I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! THIS IS GREAT! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?! HAVE YOU BEEN TRAINING?! IS BAA-CHAN STILL OLD?! WANNA GET SOME RAMEN?! YOU-" Sakura smacks him in the head. Menma and I both wince, except Menma glares. "BAKA! DON'T DO THAT!" I don't know why she's so upset, when I notice she's blushing and holding her own nosebleed as well. Naruto snickers and opens the door saying "Come on in you guys, don't be shy! Onii-chan and I are gonna get dressed!" "More like undressed..." I hear Menma mumble while Naruto starts stuttering and blushing "A-ah d-d-don't listen to him! H-he's stupid!" I can't help but feel some suspicion. What's going on?

/

**Alrighty. I know I skipped the lemon, but ima make up for it with a kinky one later.**

**Naruto: *blushing like crazy***

**Menma: *grinning evily* Review.**


	7. Uchiha

**heyoo everyone! Naruto's birthday was on the tenth last week! i was gonna do a birthday post, but school got me lol. Sooooo ima do the birthday post later. i have this 'idea' in my head now, so ima write it down...or, type it down? yeah, yeah. type it down. Oh and this is my own... revised way of how i... sorta wanted things to happen.. for my story anyways... sorry if i get stuff wrong, but i'm only using the idea, remember that.**

**Naruto: Nani?**

**Menma: I never know...**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Menma: *glare***

**Sasuke: *glare***

**Naruto: *clueless***

**Me: *grinning like the Cheshire cat***

**/**

"Sasuke! Wait!" What the hell is he doing?! "Sasuke please!" Shit. Where'd he go? "Sasuke...?" *snap* I turn and see a path. Alright. *running through the path, breaks through, light* A waterfall? "I thought I told you not to follow me." I gasp and slighty turn my head to see where the voice came from. It's Sasuke. He standing _right _behind me. Maybe I can just karate-chop him in the neck, then drag him ba- "_You idiot..." _W-what.. "I told you not to follow me, for a **_reason."_**I swallow the lump forming in my throat. I can't afford to look weak in front of him. Not in front of Sasuke. Never. "S-sasuke-", Damn I stuttered "-come on back to the village. Sakura-chan... Kakashi-sensei... All our friends, they'r-", "Why should I care what they think, Naruto. Is that the only reason you came to get me? So you could take me back to those shit-for-brains villagers? Those 'friends' who are just gonna drop us in the dirt once we make a mistake? Tell me." "T-tell you wha-?", "Why you really came IDIOT!" He slams me into the ground by my neck. I can feel my neck tightening, but it's not because of Sasuke's hold on it. W-why did I come to get Sasuke back? "Ss-sasu...ke.." I choke out. A thing of guilt passes through his eyes before he covers it up. I hate it when he does that. He removes his hand pinning them on either side of my head. His legs of placed in-between mine, which is kinda distracting to me, because that's shows he would be on top. My throat tightens even more. I feel my eyes start burning. He stares at me intently, trying to read my thoughts, which i guess isn't very hard cause he looks me straight in the eye. "Just _why _do you want me to come back Naruto? So Sakura will love you? So Kakashi will give you some respect? So the villagers will give you respect?", "Y-yes..." "Bullshit. Don't lie to me Naruto. Damn it don't you **lie to me." **Shit. I know he can see my eyes, they're about to overflow. I know the reason I came to get him back, but i'm too afraid to say it. I don't want to say it. I can't. I can't... "Sasuke..." He interrupts **"Naruto." **He's being so stern. "I...I-" "It's because of your feeling for me." I sob. "Your just to stupid for your own good, Naruto." I'm crying hard now. I can feel the tears streaming down my face. This is pathetic. I came here to kick the teme's ass and bring him back, not to have an emotional break-down. "S-s...Sa.." I can't even get his name out. His eyes narrow. "Tell me." I can't. Oh Sasuke _please _I can't. "I guess... If I don't know... I truly have nothing to stay for." My eyes widen. Was that a confession? If it was- wait. "...nothing to stay for."? I gasp. He starting to get up. No. NO! I grab the front of his shirt and put my face on his chest. I'm sobbing like crazy. "S-s-sa..Suke... You..y-ou c-can't l-ea-ve!" "Why not?" He asks, his voice monotone. "B-because..." "Because?" Ugh. I'm so confused. I... i'm... "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SASUKE! Y-YOU CAN'T LEAVE _ME _PLLEEAASSSE!" I scream/sob at him. This is so confusing. Is it possible to love two people at once? I love Menma. But... I also love Sasuke... And a really like Hina-chan... WHY THE HELL CAN'T I STICK TO ONE PERSON?! "S-so..d-don't ll..leave S-sasuke..." I hope he understands, how hard it would be for me if he leaves. He's my best friend. He's my rival. He's the first person to REALLY acknowledge me besides Iruka-sensei. He's... He's... "Thank you..." W-what? I look up from his chest and he's giving me a soft expression. I'm shocked, to say the least. Thank you? And no mask? What the- "But I still can't stay, Naruto." W... "WHY?! WHY CAN'T YOU STAY?! THAT'S TOTALLY NOT FAIR SASUKE!-", He swoops down and shuts me up... By kissing me. I know i shouldn't be doing this. This isn't what i came here for. But... Sasuke... He kisses me differently. There's a different kind of gentleness and passion when he's massaging his lips with mine. He slips his hand under my jump-suit, exploring my stomach. Causing me to moan. Is it just me, or did the temperature increase by 99,000? We brake the kiss and i'm gasping for air while he's slightly panting. Curse my lungs. "Naruto..." His husky voice sends shivers down my spine. "I'm leaving..." The last thing i felt was Sasuke gently kissing my forehead before everything went black.

/

**Please don't hate me! It's still gonna be MenNaru OFFICIALLY at the end, but i wanna add love triangles... I LOVE love triangles.**

**Naruto: *crying* Suke...**

**Me: AWWWW! NARU-CHWAANNN! COME GIVE ME A HUG!**

**Naruto: *comes and hugs brooke***

**Me: *grinning evilly with glint in eyes***

**Naruto: P-please.. R-r-review...**

**Me: *crying cause he's too cute for his own good***


	8. Waking up

**Hey you guys! I JUST GOT THE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ULTIMATE NINJA STORM GENERATIONS GAME LIKE 5-10 MINUTES AGO! I'M SOOOOOOO EXCITED! I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY IT!**

**Naruto: :3 I'm happy for you Brooke-chan!**

**Me: *eyes watering* THANK YOU NARU-CHWAANN! I WUVZ YOU SOOO MUCH YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! *glomps naruto***

**Naruto: *blushes* Heh heh.. Glad to know Brooke-chan.**

**Me: KYYAAAAA! KAWAAAIIIII!**

**/**

Am I to late? Oh pleeease be okay! Right now I'm currently tracking Naruto's scent. Well not me but his friend Kiba's sister, Hana Inuzuka. "Well?!" I yell/ask getting frustrated. She hasn't told me anything! I don't even know if we're heading towards my little brother or not yet! "Shut the hell up Menma! I'm trying to pick up a- THERE!" She takes a stop quickly and pushes off a branch, heading on a sharp right. I do the same. I didn't realize i was going pretty fast until Hana yelled out from behind me "Hold up Menma! You just passed him!" I stop a swiftly turn. What? We're at the Valley End. Why would they be- Naruto! He lying on the ground unconscious. Am I to late?! I run up to him and kneel down by him. "Naruto...?" I whisper. Hana lands next to me and checks his neck for a pulse. I stop breathing. It was only a few seconds, but it was the longest seconds I've ever had in my life before she said, barely above a whisper as if she was relieved as well "He's alive." I breathe a sigh of relief and take Naruto into my arms, sobbing slightly. Hana gives me a minute to recover from my trauma. "Hey... We should get him to a hospital. He was fighting before he came here, Kiba told me. There's poison circulating through his blood system." I nod and she helps me lift Naruto onto my back. I could do it by myself, but it's to dangerous to move him to much do to the poison. Then we head off.

He's been sleeping for a week now. Why the fuck isn't Kyuubi helping him?! Damned fox, do something! *sigh* I look down at Naruto again. He's sweating, tossing, and squirming all over the place. Must be having a bad dream. Heh... I lean down and pat his head. He always calm's down when his head is pat. My little Naru. I'm just glad the poison didn't reach his heart or brain, cause when we got here he only had about 5 minutes. I smile and gently lean down and kiss his forehead. He purrs content, and mumbles "Sa..suke..." I chuckle. Yeah, that's right Naru. It's me, Sa-... WHAT THE FUCK?! I look down wide eyed and see Naruto trying to look for the warmth that was "Sa..suke..." GLOB DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL DID THE UCHIHA DO?! I'M SO MAD I COULD- "Onii-chan...?" A quiet voice whispers. I turn and see Naru with one eye craned open. "Naruto? Your awake!" I grab him into a crushing hug. "O-nii-CHAN!" "Oh, ha ha. Sorry, Naru." I set him down and smile, i'm so happy. Naru's awake. He's safe. He's- "Onii-chan?" "Yes Naru?" I ask. "...where's Sasuke?..." He asks quietly, his bangs are covering his eye's, so I can't see them. Why would he care? I mean, I know Sasuke's his friend and all, but why... I should probably answer the question. "Naruto, Sasuke's gone. Remember? You were there and-" "I know!" He says, interrupting me. I say "Naruto? What happened? Did he hurt you? Did you guys fight? Wh-" "I don't have to tell you anything." He says. I shiver. His voice was void of any emotion. "Naru?" "Could you... could you please go?" He asks. I'm a little more than shocked at the question. Usually at times like this Naruto would want me there, to comfort him and tell him everything will be alright. "Naruto... Are you sure? I cou-" "Please." He says again. ... "Okay..." I get up, and walk to the door. I stop to turn and look at him again. He has tears spilling over, streaming down his face and is gripping the Sasuke's headband like it's his lifeline (A/N: Just pretend he had it the whole time or something). My heart wrenches, but I leave anyways. My pain turns to burning fury. How dare that fucking Uchiha hurt my little brother like that. I'm gonna do something. I don't know what, but it'll be bad. I don't know. But something has to be done. All the people who hurt my Naru. The villagers, his 'friends', that damned Uchiha. There all gonna pay. I'll get them. I'll do something... I'll get **revenge****.**

/

Hinata POV

Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and I are walking to the hospital right now. I just got back form a mission and as soon as I heard Naruto-kun was hurt, I rushed to the flower shop and started heading to the hospital. On the way I ran into Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. "Remember Hinata, Naruto just woke up. So he might not be totally coherent." Shino-kun says. I nod my head in understanding. Kiba-kun joins in saying "That idiot. Always getting into trouble. Honestly, if he wanted Sasuke to come back so bad, why didn't he get some more help?!" I grimace at the idiot comment. "I'm sure it was just something N-naruto-k-kun felt he needed to do, _Kiba_." I put emphasis on his name and he winces and nods in understanding.

We get to Naruto-kun's room and I knock gently. I hear sniffling and then a hoarse "Come in." could be heard. I brace myself, than walk in. I should have braced myself even more. Naruto-kun is covered in bandages. His face his red and puffy, I think he had been crying. He looks like he's in pain. I wouldn't blame him. The poison was top notch, and from what I heard, he barely made it... Made it... My vision's going a little...

*thud!*

/

Naruto POV

"HINA-CHAN!" I yell out as Hina-chan falls to the floor with a *thud!*. Kiba and Shino pick her up and lay her in the bed next to me. "Glob, you'd think she'd be used to this, wit you guys dating and all. Ha ha!" Kiba saying, chuckling at his own joke. Shino's glasses gleam a little, showing he was entertained. I start lightly laughing, when a feeling of guilt flashes through me. That's right. I'm dating Hina-chan, but I've already had sex with Menma, and on top of that kissed Sasuke! I'm such a horrible boyfriend. I love Hina-chan. But I love Menma to... And Sasuke. Hina-chan... I'm sorry. You deserve someone better than me. "...up?" I look towards Shino and give him a sheepish grin and say "G-gomen.. Whadd'ya say? Heh heh..." He just sighs and repeats "I said, 'How are your injuries healing up?'". Oh. "There doing fine! The poison is already gone. I should be out by toda-" "Oh no you don't!" Yells a voice form the doorway. We all turn, except Hina-chan, to look at who said that, when we see none other than Tsunade-o-baa-chan! "BAA-CHAN! WHY NOT?!" I yell/scream/whine. "Because gaki, you've got to stay in bed for at least 2 days. It's only been one since you've been awake. One more to go." "Awww! Why can't I go now?! I feel fine Baa-chan!" Her eye brow twitches at the name. She grinds out "No. Naruto. Conversation. **Over.**" I shiver and nervously laugh out "Y-yeah. Whatever you say, Baa-chan." She smiles a sweetly sick smile and turns towards Hina-chan, looks her over, looks at me, and then leaves mumbling "I don't even want to know.". Kiba and Shino turn back towards me. "So Naruto, all the rookie 9 were thinking once oyu get out of recovery, we could all go and...-" I try to keep up with what he's saying, i'm have a headache and i'm getting dizzy. They don't notice, until i fall out of my bed and hit my head on the table next to it. I think i'm bleeding, but I can't really tell. My head's pounding and Kiba looks like he's calling for someone. Is that Shino?... Ugh... There's to much to think about... I just wanna... sleep...

/

**Unce unce unce unce unce unce Review unce unce unce unce Please unce unce unce unce!**


	9. Without a doubt

**Heyooo peoplez! How are you guys? Lol sorry i'm just happy cause it's FRIDAY! YAY! **

**Naruto: Woo-hoo...**

**Me: Awwww! Naruto-kun! Don't be so down!**

**Naruto: *fake smile* Okay Brooke-chan...**

**Me: *frowns***

**/**

Nami POV

Not five minutes and Menma-kun's already racing back to the hospital. *sigh* Why can't his brat-of-a-boy brother just go away already?! "Look's like he's busy, eh?" I turn and glare at Switch. "OH! SHUT UP WILL YOU?!" With that said I stomp off to go find _my _Menma-kun.

(A/N: Nami and Switch are Menma's teammates. They're all Chunnin. By the way. Nami has long peach colored hair tied in a ponytail. The front of her hair is kinda fro-like, but not very big and puffy. Just a little. She's got green eyes and a very slim figure. She's basically wearing a sport's bra, that's padded because of her tiny breasts. and a short skirt 'like sakura's skirt in shippuden, but it's a peachy color, not pink. bleh. And Switch look's like Switch from Sket dance, but all ninja'd up and stuff.)

Where's the brat's room? That damned Naruto. Always stealing _my _Menma-kun away from me! He's clearly _mine_ because he even said he was _mine, _in my head at least, and so that clearly states under the girl code that he's _mine. Mine Mine __**MINE!**_ Oh, found his room. *giggle giggle* I slide the door open and see precious Menma-kun holding that _**demon-brat's**_hand. "Ohh Menma-kunnn!" I coon. He look's up and then frowns, looking back down at his baby brother. My smile slightly fades. Oh well, time for plan b. "*gasp* NARUTO-KUN!" I run across the room and sit next to the brat's bed. "Oh what happened?! Is he alright?!" I ask, faking concern. Menma looks up and gives me a weak smile saying "Yeah. He was just recovering when he fell off the bed and hit his head..." "Oh no! Poor thing! I hope he's okay, you know, *whispers* _mentally._" A grimace fly's across Menma-kun's face. He replies "He's fine." His voice void of any emotion. Hmm... What else to say? To do? Anything to get him away from the brat. "Menma-kun...Do you... Want to go train with me?" Stupid! Of course he doesn't want to go train! We just got back from a mission not to long ago! Ugh... "No... But-", But? "-if you could watch Naru while I go talk to Hokage-sama, that would be helpful." AH! I HATE IT WHEN HE CALL'S HIM NARU! *fuming* Urg "*fake smile* Of course Menma-kun! Naruto-kun will be perfectly safe form any danger while i'm here!" More like he'll be _in danger _while i'm here. He's smiles and me, mumbles a thanks, and then leaves. I smile at the door until it shuts, then i snap my head to the **_demon-brat _**to my right. I whisper "_I swear brat. The next time you steal Menma-kun from me will be the last time you_ _**breathe." **_Hm. Serves the brat right. "Hmmm...?" I gasp in shock and look to see the little gaki had the guts to wake up. He was looking at me sleepily with one eye open. "Sa...suke...?" Sasuke?... Isn't that the brat who ditched the village? Hm... Yeah! That's the guy who was on this brat's team! Hm. Bet the brat misses him huh? *light goes off in head* *grinning mischievously* "Yeah, it's me Naruto." I do a transformation jutsu and turn into the Sasuke-brat. Good thing i've talked to him few times, so i got the voice right. The brat bolts upright and grabs my face in his hands. His eyes are watering and i have to swallow the grin threatening to come on my face. "S-sasuke... Really?" Is all he can manage to squeak out. I chuckle and put my hands over his. "Yes. Who else would I be,-", Crap! CRAP! What did he call the brat? Doob? Doke? Deib? Doeb?...Dobe! "-dobe?" He chokes on a sob and then outs his head on my chest, crying. I release my grin. This is even better then I could ever imagine! The brat's so gullible! Seriously! How easy is this? The dumbass actually thinks the Sasuke-brat came back unpunished? Ha! This day couldn't get _any _better!... That is until some pink-headed girl walked in.

"SASUKE-KUN?!" She screamed out, dropping the flower she had brought. She runs over and grabs my face, while Naruto quickly removed himself, and starts crying, sobbing out "S-sasuke-kun! I can't b-believe your ba-ck!" Who is this? Sasuke-brat's girlfriend or something? Hmm. "Yes, i'm back." Guess that's simple enough. I don't know what to do, so I decide to embrace her. She stop's moving, and I wonder what I did wrong. I look over to Naruto and he has a look a confusion mixed with major hurt on his face. "S-sasuke-kun?" The pink-headed girl asks timidly. "Yes...?" I ask as well. She pulls back and is looking at me wide-eyed. She squeals out "I KNEW YOU LIKED ME!" The pink-_leech _glomps me and I start loosing oxygen. Damn! Wrong approach! She wasn't his girlfriend at all! I look to Naruto and he's on the verge of tears, but when he's see's me looking a look of realization comes across his face. Naruto glares and look's down at the sheets. Then he says, eyes still rimmed with tears "Sakura-chan... That's not Sasuke." The pink-leech, Sakura, pull's back and glares at Naruto screeching like a wild banchee "OF COURSE IT'S SASUKE-KUN! WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK HE WOULD HUG ME?!" Naruto looks up and the leech and say's "You can tell Sakura-chan. For one thing, Sasuke doesn't like you-", The leech interrupts screaming "YES HE DOES NARUTO-BAKA!" He get's mad and yells back at her "NO HE DOESN'T YOU IDIOT!" The leech look's appalled before getting angry screaming back, again "OF COURSE HE DOES! HE'S COME BACK JUST FOR ME! YOU AND YOUR IDIOT BRAIN OBVIOUSLY CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GETTING TOGETHER WITH SASUKE-KUN AND NOT YOU!" Naruto growls an animalistic growl and his eyes flash red, he growls out "No. He. Doesn't. Sasuke doesn't like you stupid, inconsiderate, lazy, no good, USELESS, WORTHLESS, WHINY PIECE OF SHIT! YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING THAT WOULD GET SASUKE TO ACKNOWLEDGE YOU! WHY THE HELL WOULD HE COME BACK FOR AND UGLY PINK WILDA BEAST LIKE YOU?! YOUR NOTHING BUT A WHINY BITCH WHO WON'T THINK OF ANYONE BUT HERSELF! YOU'VE NEVER ONCE BEEN USEFUL TO OUR TEAM! YOU HAD ME GO AND TRY TO GET SASUKE BACK _MYSELF _WHEN IN FACT YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE ON YOUR OWN! BUT I GUESS THAT WOULDN'T HAVE WORKED ANYWAYS, BECAUSE YOU'D JUST SIT AND CRY, AND BITCH AND WHINE UNTIL HE FINALLY KILLED YOU! AND YOU KNOW THE-FUCK-WHAT?! I WOULDN'T BE THE ONE MOURNING OVER YOUR GRAVE! NO ONE WOULD! SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND LISTEN TO OTHER PEOPLE ONCE IN A WHILE! YOU STUPID, SLUTTY ASS WHORE!" He screamed the last part, and is gasping for breathe. The leech look's _absolutely speechless. _I don't think anyone in their right mind would have thought that the brat could yell at someone like that, but he did. He's glaring at the leech with a full on glare, and i have to admit, it's **_very scary._**"..." Is all the leech manages to get out, her mouths opening and closes like an idiot. She finally turns to me wide-eyed and barely says "sasuke-kun... lets...go..." "No." I say, clear and direct. Her eyes widen another inch before saying in disbelief "Why?" I respond. "Because i'm not really Sasuke-brat, dumbass." The look on her face is comical and I poof back to my regular, good-looking self. She stumbles back, landing on Naruto's bed, before she realizes he had just told her off. The leech then turns a full 180 glaring hotly at Naruto. She growls out, baring her teeth "**You... You TRICKED ME!" **I try to stop her before she can, but it's to late. She brings her hand up, and slaps him clear across the face. This wasn't an ordinary slap though, she put chalkra into it. A _lot _of chalkra. Naruto gasps as he's sent flying across the room, and threw the wall... Uh oh...

/

**Done! Sorry, I was gonna make it longer, but i want to end it here. Don't worry though, next chappie will be up in a minute. X)**

**Menma:... Your dead.**

**Me: O_o AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! **

**Itachi: Review.**


	10. Panic

**Hiya! Uh ohh! Naruto-kun got punched, hard. Sorry Sakura fans. I mean, i like Sakura sometimes, but i just really hate her guts when she's like "Sasuke-kun bleh bleh bleh, Sasuke-kun blah blah blah.." I think, 'Shut the fuck up already dammit! Sasuke ****_doesn't _****like you dumbass. And stop punching Naru-chan you freakn bitch!' Ugh, she can be ****_rrreeeaalllyyyy_**** annoying!**

**Sakura: NANI?! I'm never annoying! And i only punch Naruto when he's being stupid... Which is quite frequent.**

**Naruto: Hey!**

**Me: Can't argue with that.**

**Naruto: BROOKE-CHAN?!**

**Me: *sheepish grin, scratches back of head nervously***

**/**

Menma POV

*knock knock* "Enter..." I walk into the Hokage's office. As expected, Hokage-sama's desk is filled with paperwork. "Ahh... Menma, your back." "Hai, Hokage-sama." "*sigh* Ahh, it's such a relief not to hear that annoying little gaki come running in yelling 'Baa-chan blah baa-chan bleh...' Speaking of the brat, how is Naruto?" "He's fine, Hokage-sama. He just needs to rest. Hopefully he won't get into any more trouble, heh heh..." Hokage-sama laughs and says "That brat's always getting into trouble... Anyways, have you brought your mission report?" "Hai Hokage-sama." I hand her the report and she opens it and reads it thoroughly. "Good. I'm glad it went well." She sets it aside and continues with her other paperwork. A long moment of silence passes before she looks up at me and asks "Something the matter, Menma?" I swallow hard and wipe the sweat from my forehead. Time to ask if it's true or not. "Y-yes...Hokage-sama..." Her eyebrows scrunch together and she sets down the file she was signing. "Yes?" She presses. I stutter incoherently before barely whispering out "I-...-is it t-true? You know... about...them?" She gives me a confused look and asks "'Them'? Who's 'them'?" I swallow again, it feels like lead going down my throat. This could mean life or death for my little brother, so i'm hoping it's all a lie. "T-the...A-akatsuki..." She tenses and then gives me her best fake are-you-kidding-me look and stutters "W-what do you mean, M-menma? D-don't be silly! *nervous laugh*" My heart stops and I can't seem to get any oxygen to my lungs. "No..." I gasp out. She looks surprised, then guilty. Then she sighs and her face gets serious. "Where did you hear this information Menma?" She asks me sternly. I try my best not to stutter "F-from t-t-the other t-team-mate-s on the o-othe-r t-team-s..." Well, so much for not stuttering. Her look hardens, but she rethinks whatever she was going to say and gives me a look of sympathy. "Menma," She says "Just don't worry, okay? Forget you ever heard this. It's not important-", "NOT IMPORTANT?!" I scream at her "MY LITTLE BROTHER IS IN DANGER OF SOME PSYCHO'S WHO WANT TO KILL HIM! NOT IMPORTANT?! BULLSHIT!" I'm hyperventilating now. I can't believe this, they're real. They're real and they're going to come and kill my brother. Naruto. No. No I won't let them. "Menma... The Akatsuki aren't on the move yet. When they do, they are probably going to go in order, 1-9. Naruto would be last, and by that time we will have moved him to a safe place. So don't worry-," "How... How can you tell me not to worry... When... When my brother... My little brother's life is in danger? Why don't we do something NOW?!" What is wrong with her?! We need to get Naruto to safety _before _they start moving! "I understand your distress Menma. But you need to understand that if we move him now, there's going to be some confusion as to why we'd randomly move one of our shinobi for no reason. It wouldn't be good for the village, let alone the other village's if the Akatsuki found out we moved our Jinjuricki." My breathing starts to calm. She's right. If the Akatsuki found out we moved Naruto, they might start going into action. That wouldn't be good for the other Jinjuricki's. "A...alright... I won't tell a soul, Hokage-sama." She smiles at me and says "Good. Now, you sh-", *BOOM!* Our heads swerve to the window and we see the hospital side suddenly exploded. "What the hell...?" "TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune comes charging in, worry sketching her features. "Shizune, what the hell happened?" Hokage-sama demands. "It's Naruto-kun-", My heart stops "What about him?!" I scream/ask. She looks at me and then says "I don't know what happened, I just know Naruto-kun's hurt." Before they can say two words i'm already speeding towards the hospital.

/

Nami POV

That stupid little LEECH! Now Menma-kun is gonna kill me! AHH! The leech and I look over the side of the not-so-much-of-a wall and gasp at the sight. Naruto-brat is currently inside a giant crater that was made my the leech's death punch. Death punch. AH! THE BRAT BETTER BE ALIVE! I CAN'T AFFORD PAYING FOR A FUNERAL! *groan* Oh good, he's alive. I turn my head to the leech and smirk saying "Ohh you are in troouubbllee now honey!" She pales and starts stuttering. Before i can laugh at her I feel a chalkra signature coming towards the hospital. Not just any chalkra signature, but Menma-kun's! Yayy- Oh shit... Menma-kun... I look over to my left and see Menma-kun hauling ass towards Naruto-brat. Oh shit. "Naruto!" He shouts. I chuckle nervously and stutter out "W-well... Looks like it's time for m-me to t-take my lead, heh heh-" "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Screams the leech. "Uh, what?" She turns and glares at me saying "Your the one who caused this to happen-," WHAT?! "-if you hadn't transformed into Sasuke-kun, a.k.a. the love of my life, then I would have never slapped Naruto." Is it just me, or is she making sense? "Uhh..." I look down and notice Menma-kun and Naruto-brat are gone. Where'd they dissapear to?

/

Naruto POV

*groan* I open my eye and notice i'm not in the hospital anymore. That's strange. Ah, my face HURTS! "Your awake..." I gasp and look to my right. Menma's right there next to me. "M-menma... When did you show up?" He snorts and says "When you got beat up by a girl." I blush and start stuttering. "Ha. Whatever Naru, i'm just messing with you. I'm surprised though. I think that hit actually made you heal faster." I know what he means. I don't hurt anymore, just my face is all. I start laughing at the joke. Sakura-chan's... Sakura's chalkra probably leaked through and heal me. She did put a lot of chalkra. A _lot. _I stop laughing though. Menma... I feel so bad, I was such a jerk to him. "Gomen..." I murmer out. He looks at me with a small, confused... Cute smile and asks "What?" "Gomen, Menma... I was being a jerk to you. I shouldn't have told you to leave, I was just angry and mad at myself. I took it out on you, please forgive me." He laughs a soft laugh and my heart speeds up a few notches faster. "It's fine, Naru.." I sigh a thing of relief and smile down at the sheets. I feel a warm hand on my cheek, and my face is being turned. In moment's Menma's lips were pressed to mine. It was such a soft, sweet kiss. I couldn't help but blush. Menma chuckles a deep, velvety rich chuckle that sends shivers down my spine, and whispers against my lips "I'm glad your okay, love." I blush even more. Menma sounds _totally _sexy right now. I love it when he calls me 'love'. It's so hot. His other hand slips down and he rubs gentle circles around the inside of my thigh. I moan and hang my arms loosely around his neck. We pull away when we both need air and he kisses butterfly kisses down my jawline, neck, and then gently sucks on my collarbone. I moan and tighten my hold, lacing my fingers through his soft black hair. He groans against my skin and says "Kami Naru, it seems like forever since i've touched you." My moan is answer enough for him. We stay like that for a while. Him sucking on my neck, gently rubbing the inside of my thigh, and me, softly kissing his dark hair, both of us whispering 'love you''s to each other.

I'm not sure when we fell asleep, but i awoke to Menma lying on top of me. His left hand still on my thigh, and his right arm draped across my forehead. Our chests are pressed together tightly, gravity not letting us come apart. I wrap my arms around him, one slipping underneath his left arm, and the other still entangled in his hair. I can feel his hot breathe on my neck. Hmm... It's nice. Menma and I, and nothing else. I want it to stay like this. Forever...

When I awoke again, Menma wasn't there. Panic started swelling in my chest. Where was he? He didn't leave me too, did he? No no no. Menma's the last person I have left. My special someone. He can't leave me. "M-menma?!" I yell out. There's no answer. My eyes start watering and I run out of my room, searching the house. He's not here. Where is he?! 'Calm down... Your having attachment issues...a panic attack...' A logical voice says in my head. I was going to listen, but my holy-fucking-shit-where's-Menma voice overpowered it. I don't want to be alone... "MENMA?!" I yell out to no one. I start crying and drop to my knees. No no no no no no noo... I'm alone, all alone. I'm going to be alone forever... Menma...

/

Menma POV

I hope Naru doesn't mind having soup, but he's been eating ramen way to much. And besides, winter's starting. I grab the keys to the apartment and open the door. Going into the kitchen, I drop the groceries on the counter and put water on to boil. I turn to rinse the vegetables when I remember Naruto's in the other room. He's probably awake by now. I start walking down the hall to get him, but I don't go very far when I notice he's in the living on the ground, his body in a tight ball. He's sleeping. What's he doing in here? I reach down to pick him up, when he squirms and looks up at me with red, puffy eyes. "M..nma..?" He asks sleepily. "Hey love. Why are you in here? Your gonna catch a cold." His eyes widen and he launches onto my chest screaming and sobbing, yelling incoherently. "C-calm down Naru. What's wrong?" His lithe body is shaking drastically, i'm afraid he's having some kind of seizure, when he's slowly starts to clam down. "*sniffle* I-i thought y-y-you *hiccup* l-eft me alo-*hiccup*-ne..." He whispers, barely audible. "Naru... Never." I wrap arms around him and pull him close to me. Settling my chin onto the top of his head, I whisper comforting nothings to him.

**/**

**Well, i don't quite know if this was longer or not, but i hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry, but I like Menma/Naruto fluff. It's ssooooo cute! Do you guys? Review please!**


	11. Another word for Crazy

***Poof!* Yo! Today we've got an interesting chapte-**

**Me: Kakashi-sensei! I'm supposed to do the opening!**

**Kakashi: Maa Brooke-chan, let someone else do it for once. **

**Me: That's not how it works! I give the opening, and than you guys have your little skit after!**

**Kakashi: The readers will get bored-**

**Me: NOT WHEN THEIR READING THE STORY!**

**Kakashi: Maa~**

**Me: DON'T 'Maa~' ME KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOUR WAAYYY TO EARLY ****_ANYWAYS! _****SO DON'T YOU- etc... etc... etc...**

**Kakashi: Oh, good. I blocked her out. Please enjoy!~**

**/**

Naruto POV

"How are you today, Naruto?" 'Not good at ALL!' ... Is what I _want _to shout at him, but I bite my tongue and grind out "Just. Fine.". He nods and scribbles something, that probably has nothing to do with the previous conversation, down. He nods again while asking "So, what have the past two weeks been like for you?" 'How do you think?' I want to respond, but, again, I hold my tongue and say "Perfectly fine. Same as always. Can I _go now_?" "No, no.", He chuckles "We have barely started our session, Naruto. You cannot leave just yet." I groan and flop my head onto the pillow. Hm, confused? Here, let me explain.

Almost a month ago, Menma said I was having "Mental issues" and that I needed to "Relieve some stress" through "talking". To me, he basically said:

"Naruto, your freakin insane, so i'm sending you to a therapist so you can work things out."

And that's where I am right now.

Hell.

"Have you been sleeping well?" He asks. "Yes." I respond. "Good. Good... Are you eating properly?" "Yes." "Good. Depression? None, right?" "Yep." "Have you been socializing daily? Going outside, 'hanging' with friends, _leaving the house_?" "*groan* _Uh huh_." "Good, good. How is you-..." This is usually the time I block him out. Honestly, are all these questions necessary? I think I just might die of boredom. And it's all _his _fault. Stupid Menma. I am _not _"Mental". Nope. Nuh uh. No way. A- "Naruto!" Huh? I lift my head up to see an annoyed Mr. Zamorski. Whoops. "Um... Yes?" He sighs in irritation then checks his wrist watch. "I guess we can end your session early, Naruto. Consider yourself lucky." I shrug and mumble an 'Okay' before casually walking out the door. When i'm around the corner, I take off. I have _got _to get to him fast. Right... Left... Elevator. Down. First floor. Elevator music. Hmm hm hm hmm.. hm hm mhm hhmm... *ding* Left. Right. Straight. Lobby... Where is he? "M-menma?" I call out. I gasp when two hands cover my eyes, and a deep chuckle surrounds me. I growl and say "You jerk. I thought you weren't here!" The hands release and I get spun around to face a worried looking Menma. "And that's why-", He says "-your coming here." "But it isn't helping!" I say. He sighs and takes me by the hand, leading me out of this hellhole. "Don't complai-" "Menmaa!" I whine, interrupting him. He glares at me over his shoulder, and I cringe back and look down at my feet. "Didn't have to be mean about it..." I mumble. His grip tightens on my hand. "Sorry..." He says. I squeeze his hand back, letting him know it's fine. He laughs softly.

Miso Ramen with extra Pork for dinner! It was going absolutely wonderful! Until, Menma popped up a certain topic...

"Naruto..." "Hm?" "I... I don't think your... getting any better-" *crash* "-uh... I mean... It's just-" "Menma don't say it." "-your a little bit to attached, I just want to make sure your not... Uh..." "Crazy? I am NOT crazy! Don't just assume i'm crazy! Sakura hates me, Baa-chan won't let me go on any missions, Hina-chan won't talk to me, and most importantly, Sasuke left! Do you know how hard this is for me?! Sasuke, my best friend, my rival, my... s-something... Left me- uh, I mean us... as in the Rookie Nine... S-so sorry if i'm a little clingy, Menma!" Now he's looking at me funny. "Naruto, are you sure your okay?" I hesitate before glaring at him and, rudely, excusing myself from the table.

/

Menma POV

What is up with him? After putting up the dishes and washing off the table, I started walking down the hall to Naruto's room. *knock knock* "Naruto?" I ask. No answer. *sigh* *knock knock* "Naruto, come on. Talk to me, please?" Still no answer. *groan* "Na-" I was interrupted by him opening the door an inch open, still glaring at me. "What?" He hisses. I grimace. Composing myself I say "Naruto, are _really _sure your okay? Your not acting like yourself at all." His eyes get a guilty look in them. "I-i said i'm fine..." "I don't believe you." "Well you should-" "I don't." "Menma, plea-" "You didn't even finish your Ramen!" "S-so..." "_So_ there's obviously something wrong with you. You just won't tell me." "I already sa-" "I know what you said, it's not good enough though." "If you could ju-" "And anyways yo-" "STOP INTERRUPTING ME DAMN IT! FUCK MENMA! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING ASSHOLE!" ... "O-okay..." I say, shocked. He inhales deeply, then exhales saying "I didn't mean to yell... Menma... I'm sorry. Your right, I am having... 'Attachment Issues'... It's not your fault though, it-" "It's that fucking Uchiha's. I know, Naruto." He hesitates, eyes wide, and whispers "Y-ou...know?" I nod and say "Of course." His eyes water up and he stutters "O-oh Menma... I-i'm sorry... I r-really d-didn-'t think i-it would end up l-like that..." I give him a confused look and say "It isn't your fault..." He shakes his head solemnly "No.. It was my fault, I didn't do anything... I'm sorry-", "Naruto, I really don'-" "-I kissed Sasuke." ... "Honest, I didn't mean to... That wasn't my intention. Things just... turned out that way." ... "So, i'm glad you understand. I was so guilt ridden. I haven't figured out my feelings yet, Menma. I know I love you, but I also love Sasuke. I really like Hina-chan too." ... "W-what's wrong? Why are you s-so quite?"...

/

Naruto POV

The next thing I knew, Menma is walking out the door without a word. What did I do? I just told him what we were bo-... Ah... Fucking hell...

/

Hinata POV

Naruto-kun... "Oy, Hinata!" "Kiba-kun?" "Heh heh, hey. Where's Naruto? I haven't seen that idi- uh, I mean... character in a while." "*sigh* I-i don't know... I haven't seen him either." "Let's go look for him. I gotta talk to the little runt anyways! And plus, Shino's on a mission, so we can't hang out." "Um, okay..." "Off to that weird Ramen shop-", "Ichiraku's-" "-whatever!" *groan* Kiba you are really bothering me... I want to find Naruto-kun by myself...

/

Nami POV

Where is my precious Menma-kun?! It's cause of the pink-leech that Menma-kun dissapeared. *groan* What a whiny bitch. If only I could take her stupid, little, big-forehead-ed, pink- Oh! Menma-kun! "Menma-kun!" Nani?! He didn't even turn to look at me! "Menma-kun" I chime as I latch onto his arm. He still doesn't say anything. At least he stopped walking. "Oh, Menma-kun! I've been so worried! How are you? How's Naruto-k-", "**He's fine.****" **He growls at me. Well, that's odd. "Uh... So... Do you want to-", "**No.**" He shakes me off, ruffly at that, and walks away, numbly. What's he so angry about? It was going fine until I mentioned Naruto-baka... OH MY GLOB! H-he _totally_ pissed at Naruto-baka! Ha ha! This is a dream come truueeee! I better go tell the little idiot! Ya know, rub it in his face! Haaa! *starts walking towards the Uzumaki residence, doing the cha-cha*

/

Naruto POV

"Menma?" I whisper out to no one. It's been at least an hour. He still hasn't come back... I'm getting worried. I screwed up, big time. I-i thought we were talking about the same thing! And anyways, he shouldn't be angry at me! It wasn't _my _fault! Sasuke was the one who... Well... Made me feel like this, i'm just confused! Menma, of all people, should know that... Yeah but... I did keep it a secret form him... *loud groan* Why is this sooo difficult?! Why do people have to have relationships?! WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST BE A-SEXUAL DAMN IT!... If we were, it'd be easier. But than again, we wouldn't be able to feel... Good. *sigh* What am I gonna do? *ding-dong* (A/N: Lol, my doorbell sound) Hm?

/

Nami POV

Ha ha ha ha haa ha! Ha ha ha ha haa ha! La la la la la- "Hey there Naruto-kun!" ... "Um... Can I talk to you?" He nods and lets me in. Alright! I can't wait to see that little brat's face once I tell hi- "D...Did you see Menma?" I turn to grin victoriously at the runt, but my grin falls when I see him crying. I haven't even done anything yet... A-and... I kinda wanna give him a hug... "Um...Yes." He looks down to his feet and mumbles "Did he... look mad?" ... "No. He didn't look mad." Damn. "H-he didn't?" He stutters, relief filling his face. I should at least tell the truth, right? What was one thing I could say, Menma-kun was feeling?... "He looked numb."

/

Hinata POV

"Kiba-kun... We've looked everywhere except N-naruto-kun's house..." "Hmmm. I think your right! Let's go!" *groan* "Kiba-kun." Kiba stops and turns towards me. "Yeah?" "I want to look for N-naruto-kun by myself..." His face falls a little, before he sighs and sits hard on the ground. Did I hurt his feelings? "Kiba-kun?" He sighs again and says "I just want to talk to the little runt, that's all. He's one of my best friend's Hinata. I just want to make sure he's okay... But, i'll do that later." Now I feel bad... "What if, we split up. Whoever finds him first, get's to talk to him first." Kiba's face brightens up and he nods. "Okay... GO!" He shoots off to my left back towards Ichiraku's. Good. I'll head to Naruto-kun's house now.

/

Naruto POV

"N-numb? W-why?!" I couldn't have hurt him _that _bad! I just admitted my feelings! It's not like I told him I hate him! Cause I don't! I LOVE him! "I don't know! Geez, why would'ya ask me? It's not like anyone tells me anything around here. Unless... YOU WANNA TELL ME!" She scream while taking hold of my shoulders. Should I tell Nami? Hm... "Okay..." She smiles wide, and her eyes get a glint in them. I guess I've chosen the right option?

"So _that's _why he ignored me!" That took a while to explain. She kept on interrupting me. Over. And over. And over, again. "S-so...?" I ask. I don't really know _what i'm asking for, _but I really... Really need an explanation. Why would Menma take this soo seriously? I mean, I guess I would feel hurt too, knowing my loved one loved someone else, _kissed _someone else. But... I mean... I don't know what the big deal is. I love him... Sasuke's gone... Hinata-chan won't talk to me... *Groan* This is _so _complicated!

/

**bleh, it's short AGAIN! Why? WHY?! Why can't I write a long chapter?! ehhh?!**

**Naruto: It's okay Brooke-chan... *sniffle***

**Me: O.o NARU-CHAN! *glomps***

**Yuki: Review! **


	12. AN Note

**Helooo! I'm sorry for not updating. I don't have my privileges of computer and phone for now because I got into trouble. -_- Get good grades people. Anyways, i'm not gonna be able to update in a while. I'm sorry. But I will be back to finish this! I swear! **

**Please wait for me~**

**Brooke.**


	13. Tragedy

**Okay hello! I am sneaking this chapter right now, shh! Don't tell my mother! Lol. **

**Sasuke: Oh, a rebel. *sarcasm***

**Me: *glares* Oh shut-up Sasuke.**

**Naruto: Brooke! That's not nice!**

**Me: Like you wouldn't say it, with your hot temper and all. Hmm... Temper... I really haven't had you blow up yet, have I Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: ... **

**Me: Hmph.**

**whispering  
**

**/**

"Did you hear? The kyuubi brat-" "Shh! That words tabu!"  "He was obviously the whole cause of it... During the birth, too..." "He shouldn't even be in the village..." "And what about his brother? Should he be trusted?..."

_13 years ago, the village Konahamaru was attacked by the Kyuubi. A nine tailed demon fox, who demolished the village, and killed tons of Konaha ninja..._

_(flashback)_

"Okaa-san! Where are we going?" "*pant pant* W-we're heading to a little secret place, Menma. We've got to ensure... we get your little brother out safely, huh?" Menma nods his head enthusiastically. "Hai!" He yells out. Kushina Uzumaki, his mother, is... well, kinda in the middle of labor. They're racing to the secret hide-out where she will give birth to her soon-to-be son, Naruto Uzumaki.

When they arrive, they ask Menma to stand outside. Even though he's very anxious, he obey's.

"How much longer?" Menma asks the Jounin assigned... again. "*sigh* Not much, Menma-san." The Jounin reply's. Menma frowns. "But, I want to see my baby brother NOW!" He screeches. The Jounin starts rubbing his forehead. "Look", says the Jounin "You will see your 'baby brother' soon. You're just going to have to wait a little-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because he suddenly dropped dead. Menma gasps and looks down at the Jounin. "S-sir?" He whispers silently. There's no response. Panic consumes Menma like a tidal wave, pulling him under. He dives down into some bushes nearby, shaking with fear, anticipation, and worry. All around, the assigned Ninja's start dropping like fly's. Menma see's a dark figure heading towards the entrance of the hide-out. He want's to yell out, warn somebody, do _something_... But he can't. His throat is dry, only silent nothings escape his mouth. The figure enter's the entrance, and everything goes black.

"...an... ma-san... Menma-san?" Menma slowly opens his eyes to see the The Honorable Hokage crouching over him. He blinks a few times, and then memories start filling his mind. They're like fly's that keep coming back to throw-up on your food, and no matter how many times you swat at them, they keep coming back. "W-where's... Okaa-san?" He asks in a hoarse voice. The Hokage frowns, and picks him up. Menma's head starts rolling from side to side on the Hokage's shoulder, but he still calls out "Okaa-san... Little brother... Oto-san?..." Over and over again. The words start getting choppy, and his vision starts blurring. Menma's crying, and when he turns his head to look around, so is everybody else.

/

**Okay soo... I know this is short, but it's supposed to revolve around Menma and what happened to him during the tragedy. **

**Sasuke: What's up with you and fly's?**

**Me: I... I don't... Know...**

**Naruto: That's not very healthy... **

**Me: Naruto-chan! I thought it went good!**

**Naruto: *sweatdrops* N-not saying it didn't...**

**Sasuke: Review. **

**Me: AHHH! OH YEAH! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OR NARUTO! THEY ALL BELONG TO KISHIMOTO-SENSEI!**


	14. Meeting

**Kon'nichiwaaa~~~! Guess what?... MY MA IS LETTING ME GET ON! I'm officially un-grounded. X33**

**Sasuke: Privileges. **

**Me: Yup!**

**Menma: Hm...**

**Naruto: ...**

**Me: ? W-what?**

**Sasuke: Nothing...**

**Menma: Hm...**

**Naruto: ...**

**Me: O.o *whispers* _What?_**

**Everyone, cept' Me: ...**

**Shippuden time-skip! Think of them in Shippuden now!**

**/**

"Naruto! Pay attention!" Sakura yells at me, conking me on the head. I say "Sorry, sorry, Sakura-chan~!", but on the inside i'm thinking 'Stupid bitch...'. I turn back to Baa-chan, who's got a tick on her forehead. "What?" I say. She snorts. "You... *sigh* Never mind... Listen up! I'm sending you, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato on a V.I.P escort mission for a man by the name of Tazune Yuuno, to the Rice Country. You think you can handle that, gaki?" She says. I grin and nod. "Ano SA Ano SA what rank is this mission?" I ask. She smiles at me and says "B-rank. Don't over do it. No need to mess things up." I salute her, shouting "Hai~!". I hear Sakura grumble beside me. Tck. Live with it. Baa-chan dismisses us, and they leave one by one. When Sai walks out the door, I turn to Baa-chan, a worried look on my face. "Have you heard anything?" I say urgently. Her gaze softens and she shakes her head slowly. "Nothing..." she says. My heart sinks. I thought for sure the Anbu... *sigh* I guess not... "Why can't I go out to look for him?" I ask. She try's a smile. "We don't have very good leads, Naruto. If you went alone, you'd probably lose the trail. It's very faint-," "But I won't go alone! I can take Hina-chan and Kiba!" I say, interrupting her. She sighs switches her position, setting her chin on her hands. "Okay." she says. My heart soars. This is my chance! "But-," she starts "-if you lose the trail, don't try to keep going. You know that's to risky, Naruto." I nod. "I promise." I say. She smiles and waves me away. "You can head out tomorrow. I'll tell your team to go without you." I let a small smile touch my lips. I grunt while nodding, and leave without another word. Finally! No more pleading, begging... I finally get to go. I'm gonna see you again... "Menma..."

* * *

"Tck. Naruto's taking forever, as usual." Kiba grumbles. We've been standing here for at least twenty-minutes. "I'm sure N-Naruto-kun will be here soon..." I say. He nods, then grins, turning to me. "So, Hinata, what base has Naruto gotten to yet with you?" He says. I blush and put my face in my hands. "K-k-kiba-kun!" I shriek. He laughs and slaps me on the back, not to hard though. He sighs and says "Damn. Naruto's lucky. I wish I could at least get to third base with Ino." I smile. "How is Ino-san?" I ask. He grins and winks at me. "Hot as hell." he says. I chuckle. "Oy! Hina-chan! Dogbreath!" I hear from a distance. I turn around and see Naruto-kun running to us. "N-naruto-kun..." I say, waving. Kiba yells out "Hey sexy! What took so long? Don't tell me you were masturbating again!" I blush and shove him in the ribs with my elbow. Naruto-kun didn't see, he was to busy fuming. "Yeah right! I don't need to masturbate anyways, right Hinata." My blush is radiant. "N-n-a-a-a-," He grins and punches Kiba in the shoulder. "Just kidding." He says. I sigh. This is going to be a long trip.

Kiba found Menma-san's trail 20k east of Konaha. The only reason the trail was found was because of a recent Anbu mission. In all honesty, I was surprised it was still there. I thought that for sure, after about 2 YEARS, the trail would have dissipated. Apparently not... "It's sheer luck.," Kiba said when we found it. "This thing should be long gone, but thanks to this cloth, I can pick the trail back up about 5k away from here. Good thing we've been having that drought." Naruto-kun was glowing. I smile. I'm so happy for him, getting his brother back... We jump side by side on the tree limbs, Kiba and Akamaru ahead by at least 30 meters. "We're going to find him, N-naruto-kun... A-are you hap-py?" I say. He turns and smiles the first real smile i've seen him show in the last 2 years, and says "Hai!".

We stop for camp. We're all exhausted, but you can tell Naruto-kun want's to keep going. "Are you sure we won't lose the trail?" He asks Kiba. Kiba responds. "Naruto, if it's lasted this long, I doubt it will just leave out of the blue-," He gets cut off by Naruto grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling Kiba down those few centimeters to his height. Naruto-kun says, Kiba now leaning down to make eye contact "Kiba. If we lose this trail, you'll regret it." Naruto-kun's voice is harsh, and a shiver goes down my spine. Usually Kiba wouldn't take that from Naruto-kun (let alone anybody) but he also was frightened by the threat, and just nodded his head wordlessly. Naruto-kun let's go of Kiba's shirt, and Kiba stands to full height once again. I start after Naruto-kun, but he holds up a hand. I understand. He wants to be alone.

We leave by the brake of dawn, and lucky for Kiba, the trail was still there.

We travel for a week. I start to think this trail will never end. We're miles upon miles away from Konaha, and we've only stopped for short breaks... "Hold on..," Kiba says, stopping and putting his arm out. Naruto-kun and I stop just behind him. "What is it?" Naruto-kun asks. Kiba sniffs the air, and says "The scent has gotten stronger bit by bit, and now it seems as though he's right in front of us..." Naruto-kun tenses. He starts looking around rapidly. "W-where Kiba?" He whispers. Kiba sniffs again, and then shoots off to his left. We follow suit. He stops again 150 meters from our last point, and then shoots off to the Southeast, to his left. The tree's break, and we enter an open field. It takes a minute for our eyes to adjust. I reach out for Naruto-kun and grasp his sleeve. I need some comfort, cause I just went temporarily blind. When our pupils recover, I look up at Naruto-kun, and his face is one of plain shock. I follow his gaze, and see there, in the middle of the field, staring straight at is, is Menma-san.

* * *

"Why did Naruto-kun not come with us on the mission again?" Sai asks for the third time. Sakura sighs. 'He's more annoying than Naruto-baka.' she thinks. "Because he's a slacker, and he didn't 'feel good' or something. Hmph. The chump. Sasuke-kun would never miss a mission just because he didn't 'feel good'. That's the difference between the two of them, though. Naruto's lazy, stupid, and incompetent. While Sasuke-kun's hot, charming, and strong." She coons. Sai glares at her. "Don't speak of Naruto-kun so poorly, Sakura-san. That's not right, and Naruto-kun is a great ninja." he says. Now Sakura glares at him. "If he was so great, he would be able to bring Sasuke-kun back. He hasn't completed that promise I asked him. Tck." she says, snapping her head away from him. Sai sighs. 'Dumb bitch...' he says. Yamato just sweat drops.

* * *

I'm shaking all over... I blink a few times, to make sure he's not an apparition, but he's there.

Menma...

I hear Akamaru growl beside me. Hinata's hand is on my arm, and Kiba is glaring intently at Menma. When he talks, his voice echo's across the field. "Hm. I seen you've brought the mutt and the Byakugan user... Naruto." I shiver. It's been so long... So long since i've heard his voice. "M...Menma..." I say. I start forward, only to stop dead in my tracks... Menma's wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Dread takes hold of my heart. "Menma?" I say. His face is blank. "You probably shouldn't have followed me..." He says. "You didn't do a good job covering your trail. Even after two years, we found you." Kiba says. Menma slowly turns his gaze towards Kiba, holding up a black brow. "So? Not like I was trying to hide or anything. That's not needed." He says. I finally get it together, and start forward, only to stop when Menma suddenly dissapear's. "Wha..." I say. Then I feel a presence from behind, and stand still. "You're not following the directions I told you, Naruto..." He says in a low voice, so only he and I can hear. I gulp and say at an equal tone "I-i know... But... You-," I don't finish. He what? I can't blame this on him. I'm the one who broke the rules. I look down, my bangs covering my eyes. "I'm sorry..." I say. He moves closer. His chest is slightly pressed to my back. To the others it would look like a normal meeting you would see. To rivals seeing each other for the first time in two years, the tension in the air. Who would kill who first... But this isn't like that. It's more like two lovers seeing each other for the first time in two years. Who are trying everything in their power not to just latch onto each other. I gulp again, and then a thought pops into my head, making me shake all over. I whisper, barely audible to Menma "You... joined them..." I feel him tense. "Yes..." He says cautiously I blink back tears. "That's not part of the deal, either..." I say. He sighs, his breath sailing across my neck, making me shiver. "Yes, well... There was a slight change... It doesn't matter much." he says. My eyes widen, and a tear falls. "Doesn't... matter? These are the people who want to kill me, you bastard!" I yell, whipping around to hit him. He catches my wrist with ease. His lips are about one-two centimeters away from my own. He smirks and pulls me closer, moving his mouth to my left ear so the other can't see our contact. He lips brush the shell of my ear while he talks. "Don't be so hasty... I know that. I'm not going to put you in danger, okay?" He slowly licks from my jaw to my ear, and then sucks on my ear lobe. I hold in a moan. I cast a quick glance to the other's. They don't notice our interaction. I lick my lips before rasping "Okay..." I feel him smirk against my cheek before letting me fall. My knees are weak, so they buckle underneath me and I put out my hands to catch my fall. Hina-chan's at my side in an instant and I hear Kiba yell "Getsuga!" before there's a giant crash. Hina-chan helps me up. My breath is coming in short rasps. He was so close. I want to feel his heat again. The region between my legs ache. Ugh. I just want him to _touch _me. No, I need him to touch me. I groan and rub my stomach, hoping to make this pleasurable ache go away. It only makes it worse, and I lick my lips. Gods how much I miss him. He's on the other side of the field now, unscathed. Kiba's coughing in the cloud of dust he made, and Hina-chan is staring at me with some surprise. "N...Naruto...kun..." she says, slightly blushing. I lift an eyebrow at her, and say "What?..." she clears her throat before whispering in my ear. "D-... do you have... a-a... b-b-boner?" I blush this time. I look down and i'll be damned if there isn't a tent in my pants. "Uh..." Is all I can say. Now Kiba's looking at me weird. "Naruto! What the hell?!" He shouts. I groan, and rub my stomach again. It doesn't help but... it feels SO good. "Sorry... I was... uh..." I try to come up with an excuse. "Thinking about Hinata." I say. Hina-chan blushes and looks down. Kiba frowns. He doesn't believe me, and turns to see Menma, smirking. Shit. Kiba knows. He turns again and looks at me, eyebrows raised in question. I wave at him, the gesture meaning i'll explain it later. He nods, and whistles to Akamaru. When I look back to Menma, he's already gone.

**/**

**Nya ha haa! Confused? Of course you are! And now you're gonna have to wait till the next chapter! Muyah ha ha hah ah haaa! (my horrible evil laugh) Try and take a guess to what happened and what's Menma-kun and Naruto-chan's 'deal'? Reviews please!**


	15. Nap time

**Okay, so there were no guess'. I decided to continue anyways, but I wanted to hear what you guys thought...**

**Sasuke: I guessed Naruto was dreaming, but you didn't reply-**

**Me: YOU DIDN'T GUESS ANYTHING, TEME!**

**Sasuke: Hn. So impatient. **

**Me: *growl***

**Naruto: I could take a guess...**

**Me: You already know, though.**

**Menma: Uchiha. **

**Sasuke: Uzumaki.**

**Sasuke and Menma: *glare at each other, lightening flashes***

**Naruto and I: * sweat drop***

**/**

"I guess we should set up camp here..." I say. It took forever to get my erection away. Hinata said she'd 'help me' with it, but I kindly told her 'no thanks'. When Kiba offered to help, I punched him in the face and ran into the woods. Stupid ass jerk...

Akamaru started following me, and I just about thought everyone there wanted to rape me. I 'shoo'd' him away.

"So, you gonna tell me what's goin on?" Kiba says. Hinata's asleep, and Akamaru is scouting the area. I sigh and lay on my back, stretching. "Yeah, well you caught me. I guess I can tell you." I say. He snorts and lays beside me. "You 'guess'? Better start spillin' it now, smart ass." He says. I growl, but let it slide. "Well... *groan* come on Kiba, do I have to tell you?," I say "Can't you just let by-gone's be by-gone's?" I say, rolling over and rubbing his chest. Maybe I can seduce my way out of it. He chuckles and says, moving VERY close and touching my ass "Sorry little fox, not today. Spill it. Maybe we can get back to this, after..." I sigh and shove him away. "Whatever. I don't wanna smell like dog tomorrow, anyways." I say. He feigns hurt. "Oh, Naruto!" He says. I laugh and get comfy. Kiba's my best friend, aside from Sasuke and Shikamaru, so we always mess around like this. "Okay... Menma left, for a reason..." I start. Kiba nods his head. "Things in Konaha got a little... rough. A bunch of shit happened, and we were on the verge of breaking up..." I say. Kiba lifts his eyebrows. I jolt upright and whisper "T-that's not something that... offends you, is it? I-i mean... you're my best friend Kiba, a-and I'm sorry for n-not telling you all this... i-if it bothers you-," "Oh, relax. You think I care? It's just a little incest is all. I've made out with Hana before. You two are close, so it's understandable." He interrupts. I sigh, and lay back down, nudging him in the side. "You scared me... Okay, anyways... we were on the verge of breaking up. On top of that, the villagers were questioning Menma and I. They thought we were gonna, kill them or something... Menma was going to leave... He wanted me to go with him, but... I couldn't leave the village, Kiba. It's my home. He thought differently. He said they were gonna kill us someday, that they'd revolt. I didn't believe a word he said-," "Didn't?" Kiba says. I nod and continue "Yes... I'm gonna leave Konaha-," Kiba's on top of me in an instant. "You're gonna what?!" He growls, his face contorted into a snarl. I groan. Kiba's heavy. "Not yet though! But I can't just leave him-," "You can't leave Konaha either, idiot!" "Yes I can-," "You think i'm gonna let you?!" He shouts, fist slamming into the ground next to my head. I remain quiet. "You can't stop me..." I whisper. He growls and puts his face centimeters away from mine. "What? You think you can just run off like that damned Uchiha?! Or your stupid ass brother?! No! You can't! Do you know how many people are gonna miss you-," "And how many people won't..." I whisper, interrupting him. We're both quiet now. The sound of crickets surrounds us. Hina-chan's quiet snoring, and Akamaru's snorting joins in. "You can't just up and leave, Naruto... Sure maybe the people who won't miss you kinda out number the people who will, but that's not the point... People here care about you, idiot. Hinata, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Sai... hell, even Sakura, no matter how many times she says she doesn't. You should see her when you get hurt or go missing. She doesn't think of anyone else but you. Akamaru said he's quite fond of you..." He says. I gulp. I can feel the tears stinging in my eyes. "And?" I choke. Kiba doesn't say anything. "I suppose, you would just throw a party when i'm gone, heh heh..." I say, tears falling. Kiba frowns. "I think i'd miss you the most, idiot." He says. I sob. Why won't he just agree with me? Two important people in my life, Sasuke and Menma, are out there now and this is the perfect opportunity to be with them. "Kiba..." I start. He shakes his head and takes my face in his hands. He gets real close, our noses touching, our breath mingling. I think he's going to kiss me, but he just talks, saying "I know you want them back, but this isn't the way to do things. You've got all your friends here to help you... If you leave, you'll be no more good than they are." Kiba says, indicating Sasuke and Menma. I sniffle. A light smile touches Kiba's lips. "And beside's that, you wouldn't last two days without Ichiraku Ramen." I laugh, but the tears still pour freely. I guess i've needed to cry for a while. Kiba climbs off me, and holds my hand. We stay like that, watching the stars. I'm happy to have a friend like Kiba. He's more like a 'friend-with-benefits' though. When my tears subside, I climb on top of Kiba. "Your heavy, jackass. I couldn't breathe the whole time you were on me!" I say. He barks laughter and wraps his arms around my waist "I thought you'd be used to me on top of you by now." He says. I roll my eyes and sock him in the shoulder. "Whatever." I say. He grins at me, and I climb off, heading towards Hinata's tent. "Oy, Naruto." Kiba says. I look over my shoulder. "Do you... actually love Hinata?" he says. I look down. "With all my heart..." I say. "Then don't leave her-," "I can't just let them go, Kiba..." I interrupt. "I love Hina-chan... I really do... but... I love Sasuke and Menma too." I say. He nods. I start walking again, when a thought strikes me and I say "Promise me you'll take care of her when I leave..." I turn to see if he understood, but he's staring at the stars. "Kiba-," "I don't think i'll have to." He interrupts. I frown, and finally make the last few feet to the tent. I don't understand what he means.

I met up with Sakura and Sai. There seemed to be a little tension between the two of them. "Anything wrong?" I say. They both snap their heads to me. Sakura snorts and says "N-no." Sai gives me his famous creepy smile, and says "No. Nothing, Naruto-kun. Why don't I treat you to some ramen, huh?" I grin and start chopping it to Ichiraku's. "You're gonna regret saying that!" I yell behind my shoulder. Sai's smile slips a little.

"So, Naruto-kun, how did your mission go?" He asks once we've been seated. "One Miso Ramen with extra Pork please! Eh, it could have gone better..." I say. He nods his head. "How'd yours go?" I ask. He tenses. "Uh... Great." Is all he says. I quirk an eyebrow but keep quiet. "Sakura giving you trouble?" I say, breaking the silence. "Well, not me, exactly. More like... you?" He says. I shrug "I have NOO idea what you're talking about." I say. Sai grumbles and takes a sip of his water. My ramen is placed in front of my, and I grab my chopsticks yelling "Itadakimasu!". I slurp up the juicy noodles, letting the taste roam over my tongue. I moan and slurp as fast as I can. I decide I need to breathe, so I bite into the noodles, breaking them, and sigh in satisfaction. "Ahh~! Ichiraku's ramen is the best!" I shout. Ojisan chuckles and says "I have the best customer to prove it!"

After just about eating Ichiraku out of food, I head to Shikamaru's place. Sai said he was going to talk to Kakashi-sensei, so it meant I didn't have to ditch him. "Shikaaaaaa~!" I yell, pounding on his door. I hear a grumble from inside, and then a worn out Shikamaru answers. "Tck'say Naruto... You're so loud..." he says, opening the door wider for me to enter. I grin and pat his arm, striding into the living room. "Nah~! You know you love my loudness, Shika!" I say. He 'tck's me and mumbles "You're such a troublesome guy..." I go into is kitchen and help myself to a glass of water. "Oy, you could ask first..." He says. I shrug and continue gulping down the beverage. When i'm done I breath out a deep sigh. "Thank you, Shikamaru!" I shout, setting the glass in the sink. He shrugs. "Ano SA, ano SA, where's Choiji? We should all hang out later at the BBQ shop!" I suggest. He sighs and says "I was gonna take a nap..." I nod my head and say "Yeah, take one now. We'll go later, okay?" He smiles and starts heading up his stairs, me following suit. When we reach his room, I run in and jump on the bed. "Ya know, and nap sounds good right now~!" I muse. Shika sighs but climbs in next to me. When we're both comfy, Shika mumbles, face in the pillow "How'd your mission go?..." I loose my smile and sigh. "Kiba found out..." I say. I hear Shika grunt beside me. "Well, he'd sniff it out sometime." He says. I chuckle, and close my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was. With a small "G'night..." I drift off into a good slumber.

**/**

**Okay, no cliffhangers, lol. Review please!**


	16. Last words

**Yo. Brooke-chan is sick, so i'm taking her place for th-**

**Kakashi-sensei! What the hell?!**

**Kakashi: Ahh! Brooke-chan! Well, you are sick, so I was going to read to everyon-**

**Me: No! It's my job, Kakashi-sensei! Not yours!**

**Kakashi: You can share you know.**

**Me: *growl* GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Kakashi: *poofs away***

**Me: *sigh* Tck. How troublesome! **

**/**

I didn't notice his presence at first, exactly. It was like a bee that keeps on coming back to bug you. I would feel something, and when I took a look, it was gone. Over and over again... I reach my apartment, and when I open the door it's unlocked. Hmph... "This technically counts as breaking and entering, you know...," I mumble, going to sit on my ratty couch. "Ah! You took way to long...," Kakashi-sensei says, putting his precious orange book in his pocket. "I was waiting for so long, Naruto-_chan _that I was afraid something happened to my cute little Genin!," Kakashi-sensei coos. I roll my eyes and plop down onto the cushions, grateful for it's softness corresponding to my tense back. "Whatever... What do you need?," I ask. He smiles at me (his eye curving into a U) and lifts up my feet to make some room for himself, sits, and then sets my legs into his lap. "Just wanted to converse," he says "I figured you missed me so much, being your FAVORITE sensei and all," I sigh and sink deeper down into my little paradise. "I haven't seen Iruka-sensei yet... What's he up to?," I ask, for a change of subject. Kakashi-sensei just chuckles pervertedly. "I'm sorry I asked...," I grumble. He hums and I close my eyes.

"So... What did he say?,"

I open my eyes slightly, looking back at Kakashi-sensei. "Just the same, I guess...," I reply. He nods his head, and I close my eyes once more.

* * *

"Ne, Naruto... Do you like anybody?," Sakura asks me. I look up at her, from my ramen, and say "Hmm... Why?," she frowns and nudges me in the shoulder. "You didn't answer my question-," "And you didn't answer mine," I say, interrupting her. She glares at me halfheartedly. "*sigh* Come on Naruto, just tell me!," she whines, leaning closer. I slightly back away. What's wrong with her? "Uh... I guess... Well- uh... you already know I'm going out with Hina-chan...," I say. Sakura rolls her eyes and places a forearm on the counter. "Naruto, i'm your best friend-," she says "-I know there's something else going on," I look at her quizzically. It may be true that Sakura is one of my closest friends, but I didn't know she could read me THAT clearly... "Hmm... Okay... Well... First, you tell me," I say. She groans and punches me in the shoulder, going back to her discarded ramen. "You know who I like...," she mumbles. Sasuke. She's loved him for so long, and she has no idea about... what's going on. "Yeah... Sorry, Sakura-chan...," I say. She try's a smile at me, but I see the pain in her eyes... She sighs and then shakes herself off, thinking of the positives and then commenting on the ramen...

It's quiet the rest of the time.

* * *

"Naruto!," I hear Kiba shout from behind me. I don't turn around. "Naruto!," His voice is closer than before. Please, please Kiba... Go away. A hand grabs my shoulder, and i'm swung roughly around to face a livid Kiba. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!," he says harshly "I thought you weren't leaving till a few months from now,"

I look away from him.

"I've already... Kiba, it's just that... I've... Made up my mind...," I say. I hear him snort. Something in me snaps. I lift my hand and slap him clear across his face. "You don't know what i'm going through, Kiba!," I scream "My best friend leaves, and all I have is my brother who means the world to me! And then HE leaves... What the hell do you think I... I wanted to just, kill myself for the longest time-," I feel my tears pouring down my cheeks "-just grab a damned knife and... Don't act like you know what going on, cause you don't know shit! I had to LIE to my GIRLFRIEND about this crazy ass love affair for so long!... It hurts! It hurts when she looks at me with nothing but love, and i'm betraying her! It hurts when I see the pain in Sakura's eyes! She loves Sasuke probably more then me, and i'm lying to her! I've been lying to everyone! I can't do it anymore Kiba!," I sob and sob for a while. Kiba doesn't say anything, and I can't see his face through my tears. I sniffle.

"So... please, let me go...," I whisper.

I feel something warm cover my lips. I'm a little shocked. I mean... Kiba and I have experimented before, but he's never kissed me so sweetly.

"Next time I see you... We're going to be enemy's...," Kiba mumbles against my lips.

It's the last thing I heard when I walked through the gates of Konoha.

**/**

**Okay. Short chappie.**

**Oh no! Naruto-kun left the village! **

**OO **

**NYYYOOOO!**

**Oh and this isn't going to have SasuSaku. I hate that pairing WITH A PASSION! Ugh. Disgusting. They don't even go together. X(**

**Itachi: -/_\- Review. **


	17. AN Ramble

**Man you guys. I was reading this story just now, and I really could see how my writing skills have progressed. I mean, it's not totally horrible or anything, but I can tell I've gotten much better. Not to gloat or anything... Anyways, what I do when writing is I just put the draft flat out there. It's real unprofessional, but I am way too lazy to be going and looking for spelling and grammar errors. Anyways... I guess i'm just rambling...**

**What episode are you guys on? I'm already caught up. Except... Uh... OKAY YOU GUYS, I HAVE A HORRIBLE CONFESSION! When I first started watching Naruto, I fell in love with little Naruto-kun immediately. I hated Sasuke and Sakura. I kind of got used to Sakura (a little) but I didn't like her. Now, Sasuke was a different case. I hated him so much, that I skipped just about EVERY episode that he was in. I couldn't even look at him. He was such a jerk to Naruto, I just... I was so livid. Anyways, so I skipped just about the whole middle of the first part of Naruto, and then skipped a lot of Shippuden too. That's how much I hated him! I hated Sasuke with a PASSION! **

**I felt/feel really guilty about skipping so many episodes, so now i'm going back and watching every episode of the first part of Naruto, and Shippuden (up to the new ones) and i'm not gonna skip any. On the first part, i'm on episode... 76 I think? I just watched Orochimaru/Sarutobi fight, the episode with the good animation. On Shippuden, i'm watching the new episodes and i'm on episode... 20 I think for re-watching. **

**I'm still VERY iffy about Sasuke. I mean I like him, as in I like him when he is in my fanfiction's, but I don't like him in the actual show, unless you count when he was nice to Naruto and still apart of team 7. I just... I can't trust him, ya know?**

**Another thing I hate, is the SasuSaku pairing. I mean, i'm sorry all you SasuSaku fans out there, but... Well, there is that possibility it could happen but... Seriously? I mean, Sasuke doesn't love Sakura people! There was a time when that could have happened, but it's long gone now! Sakura means little to nothing to Sasuke. She's just some kind of obsessed psycho freak who can't get over this S-RANKED MURDERER SHINOBI! I mean, come on Sakura! Stop being a stupid bitch and get over him! Lee is right there, wanting you! Hell, Naruto wants you! NARUTO WANTS YOU, YOU STUPID ANNOYING BITCH! Naruto is top-notch meat right there honey, and you aren't doing shit to get him! He would have you in a heartbeat, but instead you're just hurting him! Why?! Why would you do that?! He LOVES you, you ass! He'd die for you, and you just hurt him left and right! AH!... Sorry, I got a little... off-hand there... Uh... Even if Sasuke comes back, he's never going to be the same. He's too far gone to just be like 'Oh, I guess I do love Sakura after all even though she was one of the first bonds I cut from Konoha!'. He doesn't even think of her anymore, you dildos. Come off it, mates! They aren't getting together. IT IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!**

**Okay, I happen to be a NaruHina fan myself, but there are some NaruHina fans who are a little cray-cray (lol). They don't even consider other pairings for Naruto-kun, at all. I mean really guys, even though that manga chapter came out and Naruto held Hinata's hand, whatever, it doesn't mean he's gonna get with her. It might. But I doubt it... It's unnerving to think that Naruto can be all bi-polar and just switch from loving Sakura, to liking Hinata so much that he'd just forget Sakura already. And also, there's the big possibility of Sasuke. But... I'll get to that later. I love little Hinata, I really do, but I want her to get with Kiba. I think Naruto and her would be cute, but in all honesty... I'd rather have him get with Sakura than with Hinata. And, i'm not even that big of a NaruSaku fan! I like NaruHina more than NaruSaku, but i'd rather have Naruto get with Sakura... I don't know why... **

**SasuNaru. SasuNaru. SasuNaru. I'm gonna tell yall the truth, I really, absolutely DESPISED this pairing. I hated it more then NaruSaku and SasuSaku. I thought the people who liked this pairing were totally demented, and crazy. When I first heard about this pairing, I nearly shit monkeys. I just... hated it so much! I got information from a friend, like last year (before I started liking SasuNaru), that when Naruto and Sasuke ran into each other a second time, Kishimoto was going to have Naruto tell Sasuke that he loved him. Instead of saying 'Because we are friends' he was going to have Naruto say 'Because I love you'. This isn't fake. It's real, and you can ask around of ya want. The guy who told me isn't even a SasuNaru fan (he hates that pairing), but it's true because he saw it on an interview that they showed when he went to an anime convention (lol, call me a loser). I really, seriously, honestly had a panic attack. I started hyperventilating and I had to sit down. I was freaking out. I told my friends Becky and Max on the bus, and they laughed and said they could "... totally see them getting together!," I got mad and didn't talk to them the rest of the way. **

**I wanted to see what was so 'great' about the SasuNaru pairing, so I went and looked up a doujin on it. I... had a love/hate feeling about it, but I said it was more hate and exited out of it. A few months later, I ended up... Going back to a SasuNaru doujin. I don't even know why I did, but I did. Since then, I started liking the pairing. My friend Becky told me exactly why it made sense that they get together. She said they go perfect with each other, they always fight (like, ya know, people in relationships do), Naruto is the only one (besides Itachi) that's ever got emotion out of Sasuke, Naruto has this passion, this utterly raw passion, to get Sasuke back because he's his 'friend', and Sasuke has tried to cut his bond with Naruto, but has failed. She also said it's "...the only thing that makes sense in the show," And I couldn't help but agree with her. **

**Anyways, I think out of all my main pairing list, it would go (for Naruto-kun):**

**1) SasuNaru. **

**2) NaruSaku.**

**3) NaruHina.**

**For Hinata:**

**1) KibaHina**

**2) NaruHina**

**For Sakura:**

**1) LeeSaku**

**2) NaruSaku**

**For Sasuke:**

**1) SasuNaru. (Even before I became a SasuNaru fan, I could never see Sasuke with a women. He's, seriously, either a-sexual or in love with Naruto)**

**That's all, for now, that I will say on these world-wide subjects. X3 Tell me what you think. No offense, but I don't want any haters, or anyone flat out disagreeing with me. I'm not here to argue. I'm here just so you guys can see my view on things, and for me to see yall's view on things. **


	18. My best decision

**This is the last chapter. Very sorry it's short.**

**/**

"Kiba-kun, have you seen Naruto-kun anywhere? I haven't seen him since yesterday... i've looked everywhere... If you find him, please, call me back... Bye...," *beep*

...

*beep* "Hey Kiba. Just wanted you to know, Naruto hasn't been around... We were supposed to meet for training at the bridge, but he never showed up. He isn't at home. We're just sending the word around. If you see him, call me back... Bye," *beep*

...

*beep* "Yo... Choiji, Ino and I are looking for Naruto... Can't find the loud mouth anywhere... He didn't... Leave already, did he Kiba?... Call me back... Ja ne...," *beep*

I roll onto my side, covering my ear with the pillow...

There's a knock on my door. "Kiba-," my mother calls "-people who over-sleep don't get breakfast!,"

So...

"Kiba?...,"

...

I hear footsteps, and they slowly fade and fade and fade, and fade...

* * *

The temperature's dropped considerably. I'm panting, and whenever I exhale my breath is visible...

The forest is really dark at night... I usually put up a fire while Sakura and...

Well... things are different now...

"Naruto...,"

I stop mid-step and snap my head towards his voice.

"Menma...," I breathe.

He steps out of the shadows, donning his Akatsuki cloak.

My lips squeeze into a tight line.

"It's... bad enough that Sasuke is a part of them... Do you have to wear that...," I say. Menma shrugs. "The more convinced they are, the safer we'll be," he says, walking towards me.

I shake my head, and try for a smile. "How long are we going to be in hiding?," I ask him. A smile reaches his lips as well. "Hm... Not sure...," he mutters, standing in front of me now "Does it matter?," He lifts his right hand, his fingers caressing my cheek. I gulp and cover his hand with my own, leaning into his touch. "No... not really," I say quietly. We stand in silence.

Up until this moment, I had been nervous and second-guessing my decision. I thought that, I should turn around and go back. I should hurry and run, run as fast as I could so I could be back with them, back with my comrades. I thought that Menma would have changed, that he wouldn't even love me anymore.

I thought I made the worst decision of my life.

But now, i'm here, in the middle of a dark and cold forest, standing with him.

His thumb brushes my cheek in a slow rhythm. I sigh and set my forehead on his shoulder.

But now, i've never felt so sure.

**/**

**There you go, happy ending. X3 Sorry it's short, but i'm very content with this ending.**

**There will be no sequel to this story, but I might consider doing Menma/Naruto one-shots in the near future. :) Thank you very much for reading! You guys seriously don't know how much it means to me! **

**Again, thank you.**

**~foxface123**


End file.
